The Missing Heart of the Dark Prince
by Lady Nyteshade
Summary: A Girl's family secret is the only way to save them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Get out of the way, now!" Someone yelled and I yanked my friend out of the way as a guy with dark red hair ran past. The wind picked up and we pulled our short grey pleated school skirts down from exposing underneath.

"Hey, watch it, moron!" I snapped as he turned the corner.

I looked at Meimei and admired her short brown hair and reddish brown eyes. She was shorter than me but tall and athletic with gentle curves in all the right places. I was tall and athletic and had better curves and a bigger chest with long black hair and vibrant Camelot blue (a shade lighter than royal blue) coloured eyes.

"That was uncalled for," Meimei mumbled as she dusted off her closed jacket.

"Are you alright?" I asked and she nodded before giving me the thumbs up.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'd have been worse if you didn't pull me out of the guy's way."

I corrected my black knee high socks and got rid of any fluff that was on my grey jacket before adjusting my tie and flicking my fringe out of my face, not that it did much since it fell back over my right eye. Meimei fixed up the ribbons in her hair and pulled up her socks before we began to walk again.

"I think he was the new guy everyone's talking about." Meimei explained and I snorted.

"I'm going to kill him next time I see him." I stated and she smiled.

"Oh, don't be a grudge holder. He did warn us."

"But what good is the warning if it comes at the same time as the thing your being warned about?"

"Point taken. Forget what I said and kill the guy," she giggled and I smiled as we passed the same corner to see a group of guys in front of the classroom door. Meimei tried to see over the guys but couldn't see so I pushed everyone to the side to see the red haired guy picking a fight with an orange haired boy, called Ichigo, that I knew very well. And they were getting down to business.

"Dammit! Meimei, grab the new guy!" I ordered and threw my bag to the ground before I pried Ichigo off the new guy and hooked my arms through his, holding him back as he elbowed my chest which made me snarl. "Stop moving."

"You got him?" Meimei chirped as she pinned the new guy to the ground on his stomach, both his arms pinned behind his back with her sitting on his back.

"Yeah, I got him."

"Those girls are always a sight when they break up the fights." A guy murmured before the crowd of boys began to disperse. I got distracted and Ichigo used it to his advantage and broke free but I was quick and kicked his legs out from underneath him.

He fell to the floor with a thud and before he could get to his feet, I was straddling his waist, holding Ichigo's arms over his head so I glared down at him.

"I told you not to do anything stupid, Ichigo," I stated and he stopped moving.

"Are you going to behave?" Meimei asked the new guy and bent over to look at his face as he nodded. "I'm just as quick as her, just so you know."

Meimei got off of him and the new guy stood before dusting off his uniform and glared at Ichigo.

"Same question for you, Ichigo," I warned and he nodded so I got to my feet and stepped over him before he stood. I picked up my bag and watched students spill into the classroom before I sat in my desk which just so happened to be beside Ichigo. Meimei sat in front of me and the new guy stood at the front of the classroom with the teacher who addressed him as Renji Abarai.

"Did you hear? Ichigo and the new kid got into a fight." Someone whispered behind me.

"Who won?" Another person asked.

"Don't know. Those two hotties broke it up."

"Which hotties?"

"Seika Kimura and Meimei Yasahiro. God, I would've done anything to be in that fight."

"Maybe we should start one after class."

"Maybe you guys should shut up and pay attention to the teacher," I snapped and looked at the bewildered boys over my shoulder. "And if you're going to talk about who's hot, try talking about it when the girl you're actually talking about isn't in front of you."

I heard Ichigo chuckle beside me and threw a scrunched up piece of paper at his head before I poked Meimei with a ruler. She was startled and turned back to look at me before I began giggling at the pen sticking to her cheek.

"Stay awake." I pointed out and her hand went straight to her face, finding the stuck pen with a massive blush. "Told you."

"Like I'd ever ask you for help," she snorted and turned her back before I waited several moments and she was back with a surrendered look. "What page?"

"A hundred and forty-three, Meimei."

"Thank you," she said sheepishly and turned away.

I ate half of my sandwich and fell asleep in the quiet–

"Seika... Seika!" Meimei exclaimed and my eyes snapped open. "I lost you after class. You don't mind if some people join us, do you? Of course not."

"Uh, what? Wait a minute, Meimei," I mumbled as four girls walked over and sat down around me with Meimei taking her place by my side.

"So, Seika. Where'd you learn to fight?" A short girl asked. I think her name was Michiru.

"My four brothers taught me."

"Really? Four brothers? Who are they?"

"Ah... my brother Haruka graduated last year."

"You mean the tall blonde guy?" Tatsuke asked and I nodded. "That guy knew how to look after himself."

"Yeah, he's the main one that teaches me. Then you got my twin older brothers, Daijiro and Kyouhei and then the eldest, Takashi." I informed.

"So, I hear your birthday's tomorrow, Seika," a girl with long auburn hair stated and I looked at Meimei.

"Yeah."

"That's what Meimei said too."

"She's got this tradition that's been in her family for generations. On her seventeenth birthday, she gets a tattoo!" Meimei exclaimed and I hit her over the head.

"My family traditions are no one's business." I explained, giving Meimei a death glare the whole time.

"That's right!" The auburn haired girl stated and I looked at her amusingly.

"I'm sorry but I've forgotten most of your names. I remember Tatsuke and Michiru but I'm hopeless with the rest of you." I said apologetically and the auburn haired girl grinned.

"My name's Orihime!" The auburn haired girl said.

"Chizuru," the glasses girl drooled and Meimei inched closer to me.

"So are you coming to school on Valentine's? I mean, it _is _ Valentine's." Orihime asked and Meimei pumped her fist in the air.

"Of course," Meimei explained and hugged me. "And this girl's coming whether she likes it or not."

"I'll probably be skulking in the shadows." I snapped and she just tapped her nose.

"Oh, well. You'll still be Seika!"

"Just to let you know, my hair might not be the same colour."

"I'll love you no matter what. Trust me."

"I was afraid you'd say that." I muttered and finished my sandwich.

"Ichigo will be able to get the chance to ask you out," Orihime sighed and I choked. Meimei slapped my back as I managed to keep down the sandwich.

"What did you just say?!" I shrieked and the hair on Tatsuke's arms rose.

"Orihime was just messing around. Right, Orihime?" Tatsuke said and elbowed Orihime.

"What? Oh, yeah. Of course I was messing around!" Orihime laughed hesitantly and I exchanged sympathetic looks with Tatsuke before the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dad?" I called as I dropped my bag behind the counter.

"In here, kitten!" Dad called and I walked in to see dad doing a job. He was a well respected tattooist and his work was legendary. He could do anything in the shortest time possible with the least amount of pain which made him very popular around Japan.

"Oh, please excuse me!" I said and walked over to see the almost completed dragon on a middle aged man's upper arm. It was quite a piece of work.

"Looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Oh, absolutely," I said sarcastically and he snorted.

"Your cat's out the back. I fed her not long ago."

"Okay, see you later!" I smiled and raced out to the back to see the little white cat curled up on the seat. "Hello, my little Kuma!"

Her green eyes opened and an exhausted miaow escaped from her jaws. I picked her up so I could sit down with her in my lap as people walked passed. I stroked her soft fur and she began to purr before she decided to roll over so I could rub her stomach.

"Hey, Seika!" Someone yelled and I looked up to see Ichigo wave and come over.

"Ichigo? I've never seen you walk past," I informed and he nodded.

"I wanted to take a different route. You know, look at new things. What are you doing behind this place?"

"This is my dad's tattoo parlour."

"That's one thing I didn't know," he said sheepishly and scratched under Kuma's chin. She seemed to enjoy it. "Is this your cat?"

"Yeah. I took her home once but she seems to like it here more. Her name's Kuma because she's just like a soft teddy bear." I giggled and stroked her before she stood up, stretched, and then sat down.

"I hear you're not going to school tomorrow."

"Meimei?"

"Meimei."

I sighed. "I'm going to kill her one day. Yes, I'm not going to school tomorrow. I've got other plans."

"Orihime said it was your birthday tomorrow."

"I'm going to kill _everyone_ soon. Yeah, it is." I explained and Kuma miaowed at me before leaping to the window above me with her tail tickling my ear.

"Am I intruding if I ask why?" Ichigo asked.

"No, you're not intruding. In fact, you're the first person who's actually asked permission." I smiled and stretched. "My family's tradition is to get a tattoo. I'm also getting my hair cut but it's a small and awkward ritual for my family."

"That's pretty cool, Seika."

"I don't know about–"

"Does dad know of your boyfriend?" A guy asked behind me and I shrieked and spun around to see Haruka leaning against the doorframe.

"He is not my boyfriend. He's just a friend," I snapped and he shook his blonde head.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"You're such a pain in the ass." I growled. "Haruka, meet Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo, this is my older brother, Haruka."

"Hey, Ichigo. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing." Ichigo said, confused. I rested my face in my hands and slowly shook my head.

"Seika's doing nothing, as well. Maybe you should go see a movie. I saw this great preview of this love–"

"Ichigo's not a fan of love stories and neither am I," I said suddenly and stood up. "Go away."

"As they say, even the smallest of candles burn brightly in the dark."

"You should be a poet rather than a model," I smirked and he rubbed my arms before kissing my forehead.

"That reminds me, I've got a date with one of the beautiful swimsuit models. And the best thing is that she doesn't remind me of you at all."

"So scratch out considerate, funny, kind, tough, can handle herself, quiet, graceful, and likes dressing well. That's all I can remember for now."

"You also forgot to mention, always right, protective and sarcastic. Don't let her go, Ichigo. She's a keeper," he sighed and rubbed my hair.

"I'm only looking out for you. Female models can be such snobs. They'll care more about how they look at your funeral than the actual grieving part."

Dad walked out and pushed Haruka out of the way before seeing Ichigo. Ichigo froze and his spiky orange hair rose even more. I couldn't blame him, my dad was an intimidating guy towards the men and a heart throb for the women. All the people in my family were beautiful, no matter what.

My dad was no different with a height of 6'4" and a well defined chest. He had long black hair and the darkest of eyes, you'd think that they were black when they're a dark brown. He was wearing an open black vest and torn denim jeans with torn sneakers.

"Who's this? A friend of yours, Haruka?" He asked and Haruka shook his head.

"Sorry but I've got no friends who're still in school. No offense, sis." Haruka said quickly after my death stare.

"A friend of yours, kitten?"

"Yeah. Dad, meet my friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo, this is my dad, Raiden," I explained and my dad marched up to Ichigo as he cringed before dad held his hand out.

"It's good to meet a friend of Seika's. She doesn't bring her friends around much. Probably because I'm scary looking. I know you agree with her because you're tense. Please, relax!" Dad grinned and shook Ichigo's hand.

"You're only terrifying to the guys, dad. Last time I brought around one of my girl pals, she wouldn't stop asking me questions about you. This beauty thing in our family is such a pain in the ass."

"Something you have in common," Haruka coughed and I punched his shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kimura," Ichigo said and dad placed his hand on his head.

"Listen here, boy. My daughter introduced me as Raiden. Not Mr. Kimura. Seika's a respectful person and so am I but any friend of my family members is a friend to the whole family so you address us like a friend. Got it?"

"Yes, I've got it. Thank you, Raiden." Ichigo stuttered and dad grinned.

"There you go! That wasn't so hard."

"Dad, you're looming over him," I warned and pulled him back. "Ichigo was passing through and spotted me."

"Sorry, Ichigo. Didn't mean to intimidate you. In fact, you look like you're quite a fighter. Work out much?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Well, Seika's quite an agile attacker who could use some practice with a real person than a punching bag so why don't you fill in? You don't have to worry about hitting a girl," dad said and leaned in close to Ichigo. "She fights dirty."

"Dad!" I groaned and pulled him back. "He's not going to be inter–"

"If she's a good fighter, I'd be happy to. I like competition." Ichigo informed and I turned to face him.

"I'll kick your ass." I declared and dad laughed.

"That's my girl. Reminds me of her mum. By the way, I'll go call Mizuki and get her to drive you home," Dad explained.

"I've got my motorbike but I've only got one helmet. Catch you later sis." Haruka said and slinked back inside.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Ichigo. I think I know your dad... Isshin Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Ichigo asked.

"We've been friends for years. In fact, I asked your father to come over for dinner with the family. How about it?"

"What?" I squeaked.

"Tell your dad I said hello," dad grinned and walked inside.

"Will you be gone on Valentine's?" Ichigo asked.

"Meimei wouldn't allow it. She doesn't want to face her fans without me," I said and he smiled.

"That's true. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, me too. Bye, Ichigo!" I smiled and he walked off as Kuma decided to slink through the open door of the parlour which made me spend my time getting her back out before mum arrived.

I set up the table as mum began to dish up dinner. She was so beautiful with long blonde hair and bright Camelot blue eyes. She had a figure to die for and was always so graceful.

"Sweetheart, can you get your brother?" Mum asked sweetly and I looked at her.

"He's on a date." I smiled apologetically.

"And your dad?"

"In his office practicing new designs."

"Then I'll go get him. Just stay here," mum smiled and wiped her hands on her apron before walking up the stairs, uncovering the calendar and making me see my birthday in bold writing.

_Tomorrow never comes yet it's always there, waiting._ I thought glumly and caught my reflection in the mirror on the wall above the table. _I'll never look like this again. I'll have to take a 'before' picture and then an 'after' picture to compare._

I was startled back into the real world by the doorbell but was too slow to go get it as dad practically flew down the stairs and down the hall to open. I peeked down the hall to see dad hugging another guy with short black hair. They appeared to be the same height.

"Oh, I forgot. Seika, could you set the table for four more people? I forgot to say that your dad invited an old friend and his family," mum said and kissed my cheek before dad walked into the kitchen with his friend and two girls.

One of the girls had long black hair and brown eyes and looked like a tomboy but the other girl had short brown hair and big brown eyes in a beautiful summer dress. They looked about thirteen, maybe older.

"Wait, there's only three people. Where's the fourth?" I asked and the tomboy pointed down the hall before Ichigo walked in. "Three times in one day, huh Ichigo? It's like you can't bear to stay away." I teased.

"Don't make this more uncomfortable for me, Seika. My dad gives me enough hell as it is." Ichigo said glumly as his dad pushed him out of the way to shake my hand.

"You must be Raiden's beautiful daughter! I'm Isshin Kurosaki, it's a pleasure to meet you," Ichigo's dad said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and looked at the girls.

"Hi, I'm Yuzu and this is Karin," the girl in the dress said and I shook her hand.

"I'm Seika and it's a pleasure to meet Ichigo's sisters." I grinned.

"Okay, everyone to the table!" Mum called.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ichigo was helping me wash the dishes as dad and the others moved into the living room to watch something on TV.

"Your mother's beautiful," Ichigo began and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, she is." I said.

"Is everything alright?"

"Tonight's my last night looking like this," I sighed suddenly and put away the dishes.

"Do you get to choose what you look like?"

"No, my father's in charge of that."

"So, if you had kids, you'd choose what they looked like?" Ichigo asked and I shrugged.

"Depends what happens tomorrow," I replied.

"Why's that?"

"It's... complicated." I sighed and stared at a vase of flowers.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that I'm not allowed to. Family secret."

"That's understandable," he said and I looked at him and somehow, I believed him.

I leaned against the sink and picked at my nails. "Why? Do you have a family secret?"

"Actually, it's a secret I haven't told my family. Only a handful of people know about it. But then again, they have secrets too."

"It's a conspiracy and I'm not in it. Damn."

"How about we exchange secrets?"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. You need to be either a part of the four families or a very special person."

"Four families?" Ichigo questioned and I nodded.

"They have the same traditions because they fought with our ancestors as well. You have Hiromasa, Nagataka, Shihobu, and Kimura. It's gets incredibly complicated after that."

"Your family seems interesting."

I looked through the archway to see my dad sling his arm over mum's shoulders and I smiled.

"Yeah, they are. That's what makes life exciting, you know? I mean, you never know what's going to come. Love, betrayal, everything that you can think of. It's just a matter of time before it becomes reality," I laughed hesitantly and my smile disappeared when I remembered my birthday. It seems that I let go of everything when I'm with Ichigo.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked and placed his hand on my arm. I looked up at him with a blush before throwing the washcloth into the sink and grabbing Ichigo's hand. "Where are we going?"

"Shhh. I'm taking you to my favourite place."

I dragged him up the stairs and made sure no one was there before opening up the window at the end of the corridor and pulling myself onto it before leaping gracefully to the tree branch close to it. I turned around at the bewildered Ichigo.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You just leapt from here all the way to there!" He gasped and I smirked.

"That's what long legs are for. Come on! I'll grab you," I smiled and he climbed onto the window sill before lunging at the branch. He managed to grab it but I had to help him up onto the branch. "Men have no sense of balance. Come on."

I began climbing up the tree without a single noise. However, Ichigo was different. Every time I reached a branch, he'd curse and something would snap on the branch below me. It was so funny!

We got up to the top and Ichigo was a little stunned at the view.

"Whoa." He whispered and I nudged him.

"This isn't the place. Just watch," I informed and without hesitation, I raced across a small branch and leapt back to the house, grabbing the gutter along the roof and hoisting myself up with little effort. "Now you."

"That little branch won't hold me up!" He snapped and I giggled.

"It will. Trust me. Just run and jump." I insisted but he didn't move. "I won't let you fall, Ichigo. Now move."

He did. He raced across the thin branch which stayed sturdy and leapt. I grabbed his hands before he almost missed the roof altogether and helped him up onto the roof.

"So much for peace. The others will know we're up here," I grinned and sat him down next to me. "Isn't it beautiful? I always come up here when I'm troubled. It seems to make everything just... go away, you know?"

"I can see why. You become so captivated by the view, you just forget about everything else." Ichigo said in awe and I looked at him as he stared out at the view.

"Exactly. My dad told me to come up here and that's what I've been doing for years. I thought I'd show you before tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

"I can't... it's–"

"Complicated. So you've said," Ichigo replied dully and I placed my hand on his cheek and directed him to face me.

"You cannot believe how much I want to tell you, Ichigo! I want to tell you everything but..." I trailed off and slid my hand away from his face before looking out. "I feel trapped, I guess. I'm stuck in a world that isn't meant for most people and I'm terrified. But when I'm here... I feel so free, like everything was like this big ride with no worries."

"Seika..."

"Ichigo! Where are you?" Isshin shouted and Ichigo peeked over the roof.

"I gotta go. How do we get down from here?" Ichigo asked and I pointed to the other side of the house.

"There's a ladder over there." I informed and he went red.

"You made me go through that tree when there was a ladder to begin with?!"

"Think of it as a bonding experience, Ichigo. I'll see you on Valentine's." I smiled and he sighed before waving and climbing down the ladder.

"Seika?" Dad called.

"Up top, dad!" I shouted back and heard the tree twitch a little before dad was sitting next to me.

"How are you?"

"Scared, excited. It's not a good feeling when you're feeling two opposing emotions."

"There's something else, isn't it? Something about the boy?" Dad guessed and I sucked on my cheeks.

"I want to tell him but I know I can't. It's so frustrating! I feel like pulling my hair out!" I growled and put my head between my knees.

"You remember your knowledge of the Soul Reapers and Hollows?"

"Yeah, sure."

"How about the Soul Reaper spells?"

"Like the back of my hand."

"Good. You'll need it from now on. Oh, and the red box in your room is from the twins and this is from Takashi," dad said and handed me a small blue pouch. "They won't be able to join us tomorrow, no matter how much they try. So they decided to give your presents now."

I opened up the pouch and smiled as a cold pendant fell into my palm before the cold chain attached to it. I shone the pendant up to the moon; it was a silver crescent moon with a teal coloured stone embedded near the bottom point attached to a small silver chain. Dad grabbed it from me and clasped it around my neck. It wasn't that long since the pendant rested just below my collar bone.

"Just to let you know. We need you to be ready in the basement before quarter to seven tomorrow night because that's when you Alter," dad informed.

"Why such a specific time?" I asked.

"That was when you were born, kitten. The Alteration takes place at the time of birth."

"That specific, huh?"

"Go to bed, you need the rest."

"Yes, dad." I smiled and kissed his smooth cheek before going down the ladder.

_Hooonk! Hooonk!_

I shot up and fell off my bed at Haruka's feet. He began to laugh but dropped the air horn and ran when he saw my murderous glare. I stood up and dusted myself off before grabbing a change of clothes and headed off to the bathroom.

"I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him." I muttered as I checked the clock at six in the morning.

I had a relaxing shower, brushed and flossed my teeth, and pulled on a strapless blue summer dress that flowed over my curves gracefully before racing back into my room to put Takashi's necklace on and grab my sneakers.

I almost slipped down the stairs and ate my breakfast in a hurry while throwing most of it at Haruka across the table. Mum would snap at him for throwing food but I got away with it.

"Did you open your father's present? It was from both of us but he found it." Mum asked and I nodded before showing mum the small charm bracelet around my wrist.

"It's beautiful, thanks." I said.

"And what about Daijiro's and Kyouhei's present?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, it was fantastic! I got this outfit that the boys wanted me to wear when I went out on jobs and these really cool daggers with the hilt coming back up to the blade in the shape of a cobra. I love them!" I grinned and flicked a spoon full of rice at Haruka.

The other present from the twins was a black outfit; a black midriff top with the front of it only being held over the breasts by a black ribbon that crisscrossed over itself to show bare skin and cleavage. A pair of black jeans with the left leg cut off and then reattached with the same criss-cross of black ribbon, showing skin like the top and a dark purple belt with a silver buckle that had a strange symbol on it. A pair of dark purple knee high boots with two inch heels and silver buckles over the zippers and a long black coat that touched the ground. It had two black straps around the upper right arm and left wrist cuff and a black strap across the chest, just above the shirt.

"Uh- do you see what she's doing?! She's throwing food at me!" Haruka snapped.

"It's called target practice. Now stand still." I replied as I loaded my spoon with more rice.

"Seika, hurry up and eat. Your father's in his office waiting." Mum informed and I choked.

I scoffed down the rest of my meal and cleaned myself up a bit more before racing up to dad's office with Haruka and mum just as the doorbell rang. We waited at the top of the stairs as mum went to open the door before three familiar men walked into view.

"You made it!" I squealed and slid down the stair railing before colliding with the raven haired Daijiro. The familiar smell of apples and dusty books comforted me. Then I hugged his brown haired twin, Kyouhei, before finally curling into the warm embrace of the eldest red head, Takashi.

"We wouldn't miss this for this world." Takashi smiled and stroked my hair.

"Let's go, lil' sis. It's time you became a real member of the family!" Kyouhei beamed and raced me up to dad's office.

Dad was busy sterilising his equipment and the inks as we all bombarded into the room.

"Well, well, well. The jungle has taken back its animals, I see." Dad grinned and got me to lie down on his table.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to regret this?" I asked innocently as dad cleaned around my left eye. "And why are you cleaning there? Shouldn't it be my back or someplace less sensitive?"

"Seika..."

"I know, I know. Sorry."

"Just be very still and don't move. No matter what you feel, don't move."

the hair scissors and checking the dye before he smiled to the oncoming traffic of boys.

in front of the sink.

"This is really uncomfortable." I pointed out and mum lifted my head so Kyouhei could slip a towel underneath.

"Hush you. Just relax."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I did. In fact, I was so relaxed, I fell asleep for the entire washing and cutting. It was just the smell of the peroxide that got me up.

"What? What are you doing?" I asked and stretched before shrieking at myself in the mirror to my right. I was blonde! No longer a mysterious raven haired beauty. I looked like a younger version of mum!

"It's okay. You can kill you dad for it later." Mum said apologetically and dad looked alarmed before I began to whimper through the whole colouring process.

"My beautiful hair. My long, black hair. Gone... poof..." I whimpered and refused to look at myself until it was done.

An hour later after colouring, rinsing, blow-drying and finally straightening my already straight and stressed out hair, mum tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I grumbled and she pointed to the mirror before I glumly followed it and gasped.

My hair was a beautiful light blue and felt so silky. It was a little shorter but still reached around to my butt with an undefined length (again) and had a side fringe that was jagged and fell across my right eye.

"Well?" Mum asked and I got up to hug her and dad.

"It's great. Even though I liked having normal coloured hair. I like a difference every now and then," I said truthfully and my parents exchanged depressed looks. "Did I say something?"

"When a member Alters, they stay how they are when they were seventeen." Dad said and my smile dropped.

"What?"

"How do you think your dad looks so young to have had five children in twenty-two years? Skincare products? Anti-age creams? Absolutely none." Mum explained and I sat down in the seat again.

"So I'm immortal?"

"When you Alter, yes. But you can still die from normal wounds and diseases like a Soul Reaper," dad stated and I shook my head.

"So I'm going to stay like this while I watch my friends grow old and die?! I don't want that! I want to age with my friends and grow old with the love of my life. Not stay stuck like someone in a photograph!" I exclaimed and began to cry.

"Don't do that," Mum said.

"I don't care!" I snapped and stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

"Where to?"

"I have no idea but I need a walk." _To Ichigo's. I need to tell him._

"No, you won't." Daijiro explained and scared the hell out of me.

"What was she doing?" Dad asked.

"She wanted to go to this Ichigo person and tell him."

"I don't even know where he lives!" I screamed and grabbed my coat before storming out.

_How could they tell me this now? I was looking forward to having a power that would only cost me valuable years of aging and dying with my friends. I trusted them to tell me the truth._ I thought angrily and decided to walk home.

_Half an hour until I Alter_, I thought glumly and stared at my bedroom ceiling. _Tomorrow, I'll have to act as if nothing happened and bring my camera like I do for every Valentine's and Halloween. Only this time, it has to be better because it was my last year. Maybe someone will finally have the guts to ask Meimei out or maybe me..._

"Seika, sweetie?" Mum questioned through the door and I sighed before turning my back to the door.

"It's unlocked!" I called and the door swung open gently before I felt weight lower the edge of my bed.

"Sweetie, you have to get ready. You can't Alter in here on your very first time."

"So I'm going down to the basement, like my brothers did. And they'll keep watch to make sure I'm not a vicious, cold hearted killer, am I right?"

"I know you're upset that we didn't tell you the effects of the Alteration but we couldn't find the right time and then you stumbled upon a topic starter for it. We honestly didn't think you'd react like that."

"You said our family had a rule of outward honesty between each other. And yet, you've been keeping the biggest secret from me! Why didn't you just tell me sooner so I had years to prepare for it?" I asked and sat up, my back still facing mum.

"I can't find words for the answer, sweetie. Please get ready, there's only ten minutes left," mum said sadly and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I changed into a white shirt and denim shorts before stomping down the stairs, through the kitchen, the living room, and finally opened the door to the basement which was out of sight so visitors didn't see the door unless they snooped through the entire house.

My brothers and parents were in a circle on the outside of a ring of blue and green candles to represent my favourite colours. I stepped into the circle and kneeled in the centre before dad and Takashi began to draw protective symbols onto the concrete with chalk around me until they stepped back. Dad wouldn't leave his watch alone.

"I hope that watch has the right time, Raiden. Or you'll be sorry," mum breathed and I began to feel tingly.

"It's starting... I can feel it through her," Daijiro informed and the others tensed as aqua coloured spiritual energy began to seep from my body and circle around me, covering me in a pleasant warmth.

I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball because that's what felt right. My forehead brushed the cool concrete until I couldn't feel it altogether. The spiritual energy continued to grow until it enveloped me completely and my Alteration started.

The feeling was gentle. Where my body changed, it felt like I was being stroked by cool hands. I stretched out and realised I was no longer toughing the ground. Then the stroking became quicker and gentler until I couldn't feel them at all.

Then the spiritual energy, twice as much, began to flow through me and I touched th ground as the whispers of strokes blew outwards like strong breezes, knocking back the boys as dad held onto mum.

"Fifteen minutes is the quickest time, kitten. You seemed to have it well under control," dad informed and stepped over the candles that were no longer burning. "I must say. You're quite a sight."

"I don't feel any different." I said in a voice that sounded like my own but it had another voice added to it for a very creepy and very cool effect. "But I sure sound it."

"Daijiro, bring the mirror!"

Daijiro brought along a full length mirror and placed it behind me before tapping me on the shoulder to turn.

"I hate being married into this family. I can't see what my daughter's grown into." Mum sniffed as I stroked my face. My skin was paler and my ears were pointed. I wore a short red dress that just covered my butt but the sides of the dress dragged along the ground with gold trimming. the sleeves bared my shoulders and dropped from the elbow like the sides of the dress. I also had white gloves that attached to my middle finger.

My shoes were pale pink heels that were peep toes and strapped around my ankle with pale pink feathers wrapped around the outside of my calves. I also had two incredibly large white feathered wings that curled back towards me and then arched out elegantly but they were pressed up against my back. I smiled at myself and spotted a pair of fangs.

"You're a beautiful sight, kitten," dad informed.

"You know, the more human you look, the more powerful you are. You're frightening me right now." Takashi said

"Absolutely beautiful." Dad repeated and kissed my cheek.

"When you're in your Altered form, you can't be seen by normal people. And when you're not in your Altered form, you can choose to be seen or not. But others like us and people who can see ghosts can tell whether you're in soul form or real form." Takashi explained.

"How do I change back?" I asked.

"Just imagine a creative way for this form to return to your old form. Then it'll be a lot easier to go back and forth between your Altered form but you have to be in your soul form before you change to your Altered. Give it a go," Takashi informed and I imagined a flash of white light around me and returning me to my original form. "There we go. Nothing big, nothing boring."

I looked down at myself to see me back into my singlet and shorts. "What is it with the women always making fun of the guys like Aunt Akana?" Kyouhei said.

"Our brains mature quicker, brother. It won't matter that your three years older than me, I'm more mature than you." I smirked.

"Save your breath," dad stated. "In fact, you better go back up to your room and sleep on this. Preferably without your mum seeing you."

"Oh, okay. How do I go in soul form?" I asked.

"Well, we use Mizu o Tsuki to change between soul form and our original form. Just say it," Kyouhei explained.

"Mizu o Tsuki?" I yawned and I felt a little tingly before the feeling disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived.

"Just go to bed, kitten." Dad said.

I slinked passed my worrying mother and clambered up the stairs before heading up to my room.

Because the preparations for the Alteration is so long, you'd think that after it, there'd be some kind of celebration? No. It would just go on like any normal day. The Alteration is the party for the birthday and then it just becomes a normal day. Nothing special. But it usually wore the newly altered person out after awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I got up incredibly early and decided to take an extra long shower to pass the time, only to run out of hot water in the end. I dressed into my school uniform and clasped Takashi's necklace around my neck before going downstairs with my school bag to see Daijiro and Takashi in the kitchen.

"God, I miss looking at how great the girls legs were in those skirts." Takashi sighed and I sat down on a stool.

"Haha. Have you guys seen my camera?" I asked and Daijiro handed me my small green camera.

"Haruka took it last night for his date. In fact, he didn't go to the date at all and instead took pictures around the town. Said to say thank you to you since he had to go do his job this morning and that it's been charged," Daijiro explained and Takashi shuddered.

"I'm still waiting for that phone call to come and tell me I'll be taking pictures of my brother in underwear," Takashi whimpered and I decided to grab a piece of toast and get the hell out of there.

The walk was quieter than most and it seemed to ease my mind. I was immortal with kickass powers that I haven't tried yet.

I was wondering this when I didn't see a bubbly auburn haired girl and ran into her. She fell forward and I grabbed her hand before she could drop to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was–" I stopped when I spotted the blue hairpins in her hair. "Orihime?"

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes quizzically, trying to figure out who I was. Since she couldn't do that, she began to panic and ended up slipping from my grip and falling to her knees.

"Orihime, it's Seika Kimura!" I informed.

"But Seika has- oh, that's right! You weren't here yesterday for your tradition!" Orihime exclaimed and I sighed in relief. "Wow, you're so pretty!"

"Thanks. I like the colour as well."

"That's great! Are you usually this early?"

"No, but I know I'm earlier than you, Orihime. What's up?"

"It's Valentine's, duh! Did you bring your camera?" Orihime asked and I pulled the camera out.

"Full battery waiting to go!" I beamed and flicked my blue fringe out of my face.

"There's the school! I'll race you to the gates!"

"You're on."

She was fast, I'll give her that, but I still managed to win just because of my longer legs, I guess. We walked through the gates to see the courtyard filled with students. We decided to go to our class on the third floor where Meimei and the others were surrounded around my desk.

"What's up?" I asked and Meimei gave me this confused look.

"Who are you?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Seika? Is that you?" Tatsuke exclaimed and I nodded.

"Someone else realises! Thank you!" I laughed.

"You weren't kidding when you said your hair would change. For once, you look better than me." Meimei pouted and I laughed.

"Right but what do you think about my hair?"

"It's great. God, your mum and dad are so awesome!"

"I gathered. So why is everyone hanging around my desk?" I asked abruptly.

"Oh, nothing," Meimei said quickly and I pushed her out of the way to see a beautiful red lily resting on my desk with a card still sealed attached to it with an aqua ribbon.

"I love red lilies." I smiled and picked it up.

"What does the card say?"

"I know it was you that gave me the flower, Meimei," I teased and she blushed before everyone skittered off for class.

"So who was it?" Meimei asked.

"What for?" I yawned and closed my text book. We were studying in my room for an exam in two days and Meimei wouldn't give up.

"Who gave you the flower?"

"Well, she's got short brown hair and brown eyes and is in my room right now."

"Party pooper."

"Nosy parker," I replied and we burst into laughter as the printer had finished its job of printing the pictures. I stood up and grabbed them before turning around and tripping over my rug, photos going everywhere. "Dammit!"

"So much for gracefulness," Meimei muttered as Haruka opened the door.

"Hey, you know you're making a–"

"Haruka, shut up." I growled and picked myself up before Meimei helped me clean up.

"Oh, wow. Look at the time! Mum won't be happy about this," Meimei exclaimed and packed up her things before saying goodbye and quickly vacating the house.

One hour later...

I ate my dinner in my room and finished my homework before going for another shower.

"Knock, knock," mum called.

"Yeah, come in." I replied.

"Your dad wants you to do some field training so I grabbed what the twins got you. They're here in the cupboard, sweetie."

"Hey, mum?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I wasn't thinking straight." I apologised.

"The reaction was expected. There's nothing for you to apologise for."

"Thank you."

"Silly girl, there's nothing to thank me for either."

I left my hair damp as I dressed into the black garments and admired myself in the mirror. The shirt stopped just below my breasts and the open part of the shirt showed my cleavage and part of my torso.

I slung my coat over my shoulders before walking into my room but I didn't know what to do with my cobra daggers before I got an idea and tucked them into my belt with the blades pointing forward so I could cross my arms over to grab the opposite dagger and then pull them out effortlessly. I thought it was a pretty cool idea.

After I slipped into my long coat and boots, I slid down the stair railing like always and leapt in front of Takashi.

"Why did you have to be my sister?" He wailed and fixed up the strap across my chest. "Go show the twins. I'm sure they're dying to see."

I slipped away and jumped into the living room with my jazz hands in the air. Haruka's mouth froze in mid word and Daijiro closed the hazardous fly trap.

"That is so unfair! The greatest girl I meet just happens to be my bloody sister," Haruka muttered and Kyouhei pulled the coat away from my waist to see the belt.

"That looks fantastic. And I see you've found a way to tuck those clever creations into your weapon list." Kyouhei informed and I thought he was talking about my chest as I stared at him.

"He's talking about the daggers, Seika. Stop giving him a death glare." Daijiro stated and I relaxed. "By the way, they _will_ cut Soul Reapers and Hollows so go for your life, sis."

"Where's dad?"

"He's gone to your Ichigo's place."

"He's not _my_ Ichigo. He's my friend."

"Fine, whatever," Haruka said

"Where's mum?" I asked.

"She went to bed early. Make sure you're in your soul form when you–"

"Mizu o Tsuki." I said, cutting Daijiro off as the tingling reappeared. "I got it, bro. Don't worry about me."

"Actually I was more worried about what the neighbours would think." Daijiro informed and I rolled my eyes.

"Bye," I grinned and ran down the hall before closing the front door behind me and trying my soul's abilities by leaping onto a nearby roof. I was feeling so good as I leapt effortlessly to building after building.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I threw my arm up and sliced the mask of my third Hollow in half. It disintegrated into blue sparkles that rose up and then disappeared but I was already gone by then, searching out my next victim (should I back that up with an evil laugh?).

I stopped on a roof and looked over the town. The view was definitely better on my roof. I looked around a bit more before I could feel a weak wave of spiritual energy on my fingertips and only moved a few miles to stop and watch two Soul Reapers try to take the Hollow down. I knelt down to rest up as I looked down upon the dark haired girl Soul Reaper and the orange haired boy Soul Reaper.

_They look familiar._ I thought and yawned.

"I better help out," I mumbled and stood up before put my hand out in front of me. "Bakudo sixty-one. Rikujokoro!"

Six thin, wide beams of light slammed into the Hollow's midsection, holding it in place. The move consists of making the target unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams.

"Get out of my way!" I yelled and leapt from the roof, drawing out my daggers and slitting the Hollow's neck as the beams of light shattered into nothing.

"Did you use that spell?" The girl asked and I glanced at them before realising why the orange haired boy reminded me of someone. It was Ichigo.

I kept my cool and acted as if I hadn't seen them before in my life.

"I don't see anyone else," I pointed out and tucked my daggers back in before flicking my coat behind me.

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded and I grinned.

"You're pretty cute, you know that?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"If you want a name, it's nice to tell the person yours."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I knew that already." I smiled and watched him go red in the moonlight. I was glad to be in the shadows. "I'd like to tell you mine but it's against my vows."

"What vows?" Ichigo growled.

"That's confidential!"

"That's not important. What are you?" The girl asked and I realised she was Rukia Kuchiki, one of my friends.

"Even I don't know that, Rukia." I smiled and she froze.

"How do you know my name?"

"Confidential," I lied and leapt back onto the roof. "I'll see you some other time!" I called and wasted no time in leaving.

When I thought I'd lost them, I relaxed and sat down on a roof near the river. The moonlight reflected off the calm waves and the sand looked pure white, like snow. I stared up at the sky and felt for spiritual energy but I didn't get any.

I placed my hand on my neck and realised that Takashi's necklace was missing.

"Dammit. It must've fallen off." I muttered and looked around the roof without luck.

"Looking for something?" A voice said and I spun around to see Ichigo holding the silver chain. "So this is your family secret."

"And this is yours," I pointed out and gestured to the Zanpakuto.

"We'd have to find out about each other sooner or later."

"Yeah, I guess. Please, sit down," I smiled and took my spot next to him.

"So, how much is a lie?" Ichigo asked.

"Everything I said to you about the tradition was true. I just left out some things."

"Which is?"

"Our appearance is changed by someone in the family called a Seeker which is my dad. They can get an overall appearance on what the person's spiritual energy is by sensing the soul. We get the change the exact time we were born where we go through a bigger change called the Alteration. The Alteration is my kind's true form. We have our original form which allows everyone to see us, our soul form which is like our original form but we can't be seen by normal people."

"Which is why you told me you couldn't tell me about the tradition unless I was in the four families or someone very special."

"Exactly. Anyway, when you Alter the first time on your birthday, you stop aging."

"What?" Ichigo gasped.

"Our kind can die of wounds and diseases but we can't age. I only found out this little piece of information yesterday a few hours before I Altered."

"I guess they didn't want you to worry about not aging."

"They just didn't want to tell me altogether."

"I'm taking this in rather well, aren't I?"

"Yes you are! You're doing so well!" I informed as if I was talking to a little child. He laughed with me and we continued to look out at the river.

"How do you... change?" Ichigo asked and I shrugged.

"The transformation entirely depends on the imagination of the wielder. When we Alter for the first time, we have to think of a way to change back. We use a word to change to our soul form and our imagination to change into our Altered form."

"You're even more interesting when I know your darkest secret."

"Haha. You haven't even seen my darkest secret," I explained and stood up. "My brothers will be wondering where I am."

"Is there anything else you can do?"

"Not that I know of, but we usually have a gift in our original form. Dad's gift is being the Seeker, Daijiro can read minds, Kyouhei can teleport, Haruka can make people do what he wants and Takashi can shut down one of the five senses of his target like sight, hearing etcetera."

"What about you?"

"I don't know, I haven't tried to find out. I've been thinking about my altered form." I said and played with a strand of my blue hair.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked and I looked at him.

"The more beautiful and human one's Altered form is, the stronger and more controlled they are. The only thing that doesn't make me look human is my wings, fangs and ears."

"So who in your family is the weakest?"

"I guess it's Kyouhei, one the twins. He's actually banned from using his Altered form unless it's life threatening," I explained and stared out into the sky. "I have to go and tell my dad about you."

"Why?"

"He'll be more relaxed around you. He's much more fun when he doesn't need to hide stuff. Don't worry, Ichigo. He won't bite your head off," I smiled and pulled him to his feet.

"So does anyone else know except your family and I?"

"No one else."

"I see," Ichigo replied and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So I'll see you on Monday?"

"I don't know. Depends on what happens," he grinned and held out my necklace.

"Thank you." I said and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ichigo

_I wasted no time in heading to Urahara's shop after I said goodbye to Seika._

_The shop was dark but the door was unlocked so I could slip in and walk into the apartment behind it. I found Rukia and Urahara talking around the kotatsu table, drinking tea._

_"Did you find her?" Rukia asked and I nodded before sitting down._

_"Not to worry. She's not a threat," I informed and placed my Zanpakuto on the floor beside me._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Urahara, I have some questions for you."_

_"Ask away." Urahara stated._

_"Well, awhile ago, I met this girl who had told me about this family tradition. She said that when every child turned seventeen, a family member would change the appearance of the child according to the spiritual energy before they went through a bigger change at the exact time they were born. She called it the Alteration. Ever heard of it?" I explained and Urahara nodded._

_"But I can't be too sure until I hear more of this so keep enticing us with the story."_

_"The Alteration is the transformation from their original form which is the form that they can be seen, the soul form which is the original form with different characteristics that can't be seen, and their true form. The more human their true form is, the stronger and more controlled they are."_

_"This girl. What's her family name?" Urahara asked._

_"Kimura. She said that the tradition ran through four families but I can't remember the–"_

_"Hiromasa, Nagataka, Shihobu, and Kimura. The four clans of the Darksiders."_

_"You know about them?"_

_"They were called the Darksiders because we didn't know what they exactly stemmed from. We thought they were a Soul Reaper because they could use Kido spells but then we thought of them as Arrancar because they could turn into their_ Altered_ form."_

_"You know the girl, Ichigo?"_

_"Yeah, of course. It's Seika." I replied and she stared at me._

_"When was her birthday?" Urahara asked abruptly._

_"It was yesterday."_

_"And she was seen prowling about tonight?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"She must be very strong Darksider. Normally, Darksiders can't do anything for a few days so their powers can settle and then grow. However, it seems that this girl is a little different."_

_"Even when I was talking with her, I could feel her growing stronger, little by little. And she managed to contain it quite calmly," I informed and Urahara stood up._

_"What are you thinking, Urahara?" Rukia asked and he shrugged._

_"Just a theory. Go home, Ichigo. There's nothing else you can do for now. Rukia, I need you to stay and get in touch with the Soul Society." Urahara said and walked off with Rukia behind him._

_"Right, whatever." I grumbled and went home._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey, Seika! Seika, wake up," Haruka persisted and I put my hand on his face before pushing him away.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"Dad hasn't come back since before you left last night. We can't even locate his spiritual energy with anything."

I sat up and something pinched the back of my neck, making me get a headache. "So what you're saying is that dad isn't in this town anymore?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Daijiro's going to check out the store and Kyouhei and Takashi are looking around his favourite places. Mum's gone shopping with some friends."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go tell your Soul Reaper about it," Haruka ordered and I looked at him.

"How do you know about that?"

"I went on patrol after you didn't come back and then spotted you two lovebirds on a roof near the river. I left pretty quickly and no, I haven't told anyone else." He said quickly.

"Fine. I'll give his house a call and meet him somewhere." I grumbled.

"Just follow his spiritual energy. The idiot obviously doesn't know how to control his energy, I can feel him from here."

"Fine, fine. Just get out so I can get dressed," I said and started taking my shirt off. Haruka was gone long before that happened.

I dressed into a white button up shirt with a short black pleated skirt. I brushed my hair and pulled up my black socks before sliding into a pair of sky blue sneakers. I raced down the stairs and twirled in front of Haruka.

"Nice. But this is a recon mission, not a date. Now get going." Haruka informed and I headed down the hall and opened the door to see Ichigo no longer in Soul Reaper form.

"Are you going somewhere?" Ichigo asked and I leaned against the door frame.

"I was going to find you, actually. What's up?" I questioned and he pulled out a black tie with a silver skull on the end. "That's my dad's."

"Yeah, he must've dropped it when he left. I thought I'd give it back to him."

"My dad never came home last night," I informed and his eyes widened as my hands wrapped around the tie. "My brothers are searching the town but we can't feel his spiritual energy at all in the area. It's as if he left the town."

"Is it alright if we talk inside?"

"Sure. Haruka's here but don't take notice of him." I informed and led Ichigo inside where Haruka was in the kitchen, drinking the rest of the milk. "So _you're_ the one who drinks it all!"

Haruka gagged and dropped the bottle to the floor, milk going everywhere. I growled something inappropriate and cleaned up the mess as Haruka talked with Ichigo.

"You smell weird," Haruka pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"God, I could kick you in the ass." I muttered and began to feel dizzy.

"Right, so, Ichigo, what time did our dad leave your place?"

"It was weird. We were having this conversation and then I could feel this strange spiritual energy. Then your dad said he had some business to attend to and he left. It was about midnight or something."

I dropped the empty bottle of milk.

"Strange spiritual energy?" I squeaked and Haruka looked at me funnily.

"You okay, sis?" He asked and I leaned up against the bench.

"I don't know. I feel strange. Did this spiritual energy feel like one of ours?" I said uneasily and Ichigo went to stand up but Haruka beat him and led me to the table.

"In a way. It was so strong and–"

"Corrupt?" I questioned and Ichigo nodded. "I felt it while I was sleeping but I didn't think much of it."

"And you didn't tell me?!" Haruka snapped.

"I couldn't wake up! So don't go snapping at me!" I hissed and Haruka calmed down. "I felt something on the back of my neck."

Haruka gave me a strange look before lifting up my hair.

"It's... a tattoo." He informed and Ichigo took a look.

"Look closer. It looks like it's injecting something into her." Ichigo pointed out.

"We have to get her to a hospital!"

"They can't do anything because that tattoo feels a lot like the spiritual energy I felt last night! Seika, you have to come with me," Ichigo ordered and pulled me to my feet, nearly making me puke.

"Hey, careful with her!" Haruka snapped.

"It'll be conspicuous if I carry you around the town in my body. Can you get into your soul form?" Ichigo asked and hit himself in the chest with something before he split apart from his body.

"Mizu o Tsuki," I breathed and the pleasant tingle greeted me before disappearing.

"You ready?" Ichigo said and stretched in his Shihakusho before I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up close to his chest.

"Take care of her, Soul Reaper, or I'll kill you," Haruka said and Ichigo nodded before we weren't in the house anymore.

_Flash step,_ I thought and my head got dizzier from the moving so I buried my face into his chest and clung onto him tightly.

"Stupid Soul Reapers and their stupid flash step," I muttered and felt Ichigo laugh.

"You mustn't be that ill if you can still complain. Just hang in there." He said and I was about to say something when a pulse of the strange spiritual energy hit up and then something hit us to the side and we were thrown off course. I had let go of Ichigo at the impact and hit a nearby wall before dropping to the ground in a heap. Ichigo had smashed into a large garbage bin and left a huge dent in it.

"Your blood smells so sweet. I see my mark has left you weak." A male voice purred and I looked up to see a man with long black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Go to hell, scumbag." I snarled and coughed up blood.

"Save your breath, child. It'll be useless." He said and Ichigo got to his feet just as the man grabbed a fistful on my hair and pressed a blade to my neck. "You move and she dies."

"What... do you want with her?" Ichigo snapped.

"After what her poor father had told me after hours of torture, I want her heart. She belongs with me."

"What did you just say about my dad?!" I snarled and elbowed him in the gut before flipping out of his grasp. "Hado seventy-three. Soren Sokatsui!"

My outstretched hands exploded into two streams of blue spiritual energy towards the stranger. He didn't have enough time to dodge before it hit him in the chest and he just disappeared afterwards.

"Let's just say your father no longer exists." The guy panted and I looked up on the roof to see him panting as his chest bled. "Until next time, my bride."

He disappeared into a puff of smoke before I dropped to the ground, puking up my blood.

"Seika!" Ichigo yelled and I wiped my mouth.

"The poison," I gasped and spat out what horrid blood was in my mouth. My shirt had blood stains on it which meant I'd have to get rid of it if I made it out alive.

Ichigo picked me up again and we continued to our destination which I didn't know until we came to a small shop where two kids stood sweeping out the front.

"Hey, carrot top, what are you–"

"Open the door now!" Ichigo yelled, interrupting the little red headed boy. He took one look at the body Ichigo was carrying (which was me) and slid the front doors open immediately, letting Ichigo in without stopping. "Urahara! We've got a problem!"

"Some problem," I gasped and almost puked again before a blonde man wearing a green and white hat walked in casually.

"Good morning, Ichigo." He began and stopped when he saw what Ichigo was holding. "Oh, boy."

The Urahara guy had called a few people and I was amazed to see Orihime, a big burly guy called Chad who was in our class, and a geeky dark haired boy called Uryu.

"Oh my god! Seika!" Orihime screamed and rushed to my side.

"Orihime, I need you to see if you can remove that tattoo from her neck." Urahara said and I immediately lurched to the bucket beside me in order to puke more blood.

"If I keep going like this, I'll have to resort to my Altered form to stay alive." I groaned and grabbed the already bloodstained cloth to wipe my mouth. "No mouthwash is going to get this taste out."

"Where's Rukia?" Uryu asked.

"She had to go to the Soul Society to report that strange spiritual energy."

"Orihime, please!" Ichigo exclaimed and I dropped back onto the futon before pulling off my shirt to reveal my white bra.

"Sorry boys," I mumbled and rolled onto my side, pulling my hair over my shoulder.

"Is-is that the tattoo?" Orihime asked and Urahara nodded.

"Her skin's so pale. You can see the poison going straight through her veins." Uryu informed.

"Shunou, Ayame. Santen Kesshun, I reject." Orihime exclaimed and a golden hue enveloped me. "Just close your eyes, Seika."

"I don't want to. In case I don't wake up," I said quickly and curled up into a ball on my side.

"So what happened?" Urahara asked.

"We were attacked by this guy. He was the one who put the tattoo on her." Ichigo informed and I laughed humourlessly.

"He wasn't just _a_ guy. He was the Dark Prince, Kane, the first of my kind. I know that because of his eyes; bluer than the sea and filled with such pain. Anyone who isn't my kind is forbidden to look into his eyes because their body erupts into agonizing pain." I muttered and sat up. Uryu and Chad looked away but Ichigo seemed intent on watching my progress.

"I take it you know what that tattoo is." Urahara stated and I nodded.

"I didn't know it at first but after seeing him, I'm positive. The tattoo injects a toxin into the person until they're resorted to their soul form. The tattoo will continue to-" I stopped so I could puke again but it wasn't as bad, "-inject the toxin until the person goes to their Altered form. Depending on how strong the Alteration is depends on how long it takes for the toxin to wear out or for their soul chain to become severed."

"So it's like survival of the fittest?"

"Yeah. He gives his kind the toxin as a test to see if the person is strong enough to become a royal guard."

"But he said he wanted your heart and called you his bride," Ichigo informed and I heard Orihime sigh in relief before the shield disappeared

"The poison's gone and so is the tattoo." She breathed before I stood up and nearly stumbled again.

"Thank you, Orihime," I smiled and went to put my bloody shirt back on when Ichigo took of the top half of his Shihakusho and handed it to me. He had a great body.

"How do you feel now?" Urahara said and passed me a cup of tea.

"I need a bath and an extra dose of mouthwash." I informed and drank the tea down in seconds before asking for another one.

"Now Ichigo said that the more human the Altered form is, the more stronger the Darksider is. Do you know how strong this Dark Prince is?" Urahara explained.

"Is that what you call us? Darksiders?" I asked and Urahara shrugged. "I've heard stories that his Altered form resembles him a great deal but it also says that he looks like a scheming demon."

"You said that you would look human if it weren't for your wings." Ichigo stated and I murmured in agreement.

"Yes, but where he takes on an demon, I'm a little different."

"What did he mean that he wanted your heart?" Urahara said and I shrugged.

"I only know so much. I haven't heard or read any legends about Kane claiming a bride. I guess he's just decided that he doesn't want to be lonely."

"Are you willing to be his bride?"

"Hell, no! Not after the stunt he pulled before," I smirked.

"Where are your brothers?" Orihime asked.

"They're looking for my–" I froze as Kane's words sunk in.

_"Let's just say your father no longer exists."_

"Seika?" Ichigo said quietly and I guess I was a bit shocked because I didn't react at first.

After several moments passed, my emotions caught up with my mind and I began to cry. I cuddled into Ichigo's bare chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"That bastard killed my father! And he has the right mind that I would become his bride?! The murderous narcissist!" I wailed.

"Seika," Orihime said carefully and I pulled away from Ichigo.

"I have to go tell my brothers." I said abruptly and flicked my hair from my face. "And you're coming with me, Ichigo."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I threw my front door opened and clung to Ichigo's Shihakusho tighter around me. Ichigo stepped in behind me and closed the door.

"Haruka? Are you still here?" I called.

"Just me and Kyouhei!" Takashi replied and I tensed up as thoughts of dad flew into my mind.

"Takashi!" I cried and raced into the kitchen before clutching the red headed man.

"Seika, what's wrong? What happened?!" He questioned and pried me off of him before checking my face and body. "Is this blood?"

"Hey, what's up?" Kyouhei peeked over the corner and saw the situation before his eyes flashed green and was lifting Ichigo up by his neck. "Who the hell are you? What did you do to her?"

"Put him down, Kyouhei! He didn't do anything!" I screamed and elbowed his gut before he dropped Ichigo. I made sure Ichigo was alright before looking at him. "Can you tell them, Ichigo? I need a bath. I don't like the smell of my own blood."

"Your own blood?"

"Start now, Soul Reaper." Takashi ordered menacingly as I raced up the stairs and bashed straight into the bathroom, stripping out of everything.

I turned off the hot water and stood there, my back getting the full brunt of the freezing cold water. The bright sunlight shone through the window as I dried myself and wrapped my green towel around my body before folding up Ichigo's Shihakusho top and walked down the stairs.

Kyouhei was right in Ichigo's face when I entered the living room. Takashi was sitting quietly to one side while Kyouhei interrogated Ichigo.

"I should tear out your spine and use it for a skipping rope after what happened to my sister!" He snapped as I sighed and casually walked up beside him and handed Ichigo his top.

"Cool off, Kyouhei. Did you tell them?" I asked and sat down on the arm of the recliner that Ichigo was sitting in. I made sure my towel was on securely.

"Your brother wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise," Ichigo muttered.

"Where's Daijiro and Haruka?"

"Well, Haruka was still here when we got back and then Daijiro came back and took off with Haruka to check the other side of town. We haven't been able to find dad." Takashi informed and I resisted the urge to cry.

"That's because dad's dead. For good." I said and looked down.

"What?!" Kyouhei yelled and grabbed my wet shoulders, terrifying me by his grip.

"Kyouhei, stop it, you're frightening her!" Takashi yelled and threw Kyouhei across the room. "Pull yourself together before I tear you apart!"

"But you heard what she just said!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to scare more information out of her!" Takashi snarled and then turned back to me before kneeling in front of me. "Tell me what happened, Seika."

"He's back, Takashi. The Dark Prince is back and he wants me," I explained and Takashi tensed.

"That's impossible. He was exiled for life by the four ancestors."

"Takashi, he gave me the Hikoku mark while I was asleep! Dad left Ichigo's house because they both felt his spiritual energy. Dad realised that it was coming from the house and that I was there so he left Ichigo's straight away. Then when he faced him, Kane tortured him to tell him more about me and killed him after Kane thought he was useless."

"But you don't have the mark now because you should be dead but you're in your original form right now." Kyouhei pointed out.

"A friend was able to remove the mark and the toxin. But it was Kane!"

"How do you know it was him?" Takashi asked and I gently moved to kneel in front of him before grabbing his hands.

"His eyes. The books didn't lie when they explained that you would see the pain and destruction in his eyes. In those few moments of staring into them, I had almost lost all hope," I smiled but it felt so weak.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"You've read more of the books based on our legends. Do you know one about him claiming a bride?"

Kyouhei stared at me with a horrified look and Takashi's grip tightened before I heard the front door open and close.

"Anyone in here?" The calm voice of Daijiro comforted me. That meant that Haruka was alright as well.

"Living room!" Kyouhei called and the two other brothers walked in.

"We weren't able to find him," Haruka informed and Kyouhei took them back into the kitchen to tell them what happened.

"Focus, brother. What. Is. The legend." I said slowly and Takashi cleared his throat.

"It's not a legend, but a prophecy. From what I can remember, Kane needed the heart of a Darksider that was the exact opposite of him but with equal amount of spiritual energy. I guess by being the opposite also meant the opposite sex. I'd always thought it meant the Altered form but I was wrong." Takashi said.

"What does he need the heart for?"

"If he became stronger, he would be able to warp time and space to his liking. In order for that amount of spiritual energy, he needed the heart of another Darksider with the exact same amount of spiritual energy. Any stronger and he would cave in from the pressure and any less and he would be weakened just from absorbing the power, leaving him vulnerable for quite some time."

"So he intends to rip her heart from her chest and eat it or something?" Ichigo asked.

"When I say he needs a heart, I mean he needs someone the complete opposite of him to create complete harmony with his spiritual energy. When that happens, he'll be able to use the power of the other Darksider like his own."

"What would happen then?"

"He'll be able to destroy and create anything. Like a god."

"That's all well and true but what does he need to be in harmony with?" I said.

"A harmony between good and evil, light and darkness, cruelty and kindness. You really are the opposite of such a corrupted soul like him."

My three brothers walked in and I stood up as Haruka dragged me into a warm embrace.

"I'm so glad you're still alive. I don't know what we would do without you," Haruka sniffed and kissed my hair. He held me for a few more moments before we separated as Takashi stood.

"Did you see mum?" I asked and Daijiro nodded.

"She's safe. In fact, she's coming home." Daijiro explained.

"What do we tell her? She'll be torn to pieces."

"We tell her the truth. Then we find Kane." Takashi explained and I grabbed his hand.

"No, Takashi. We wait for him. We need to stay together."

"Seika's right. We have to wait for him to attack but we can't separate." Daijiro said and Takashi looked at me.

"Please, listen to me, brother. I need you to stay with me." I whimpered and his dark eyes softened.

"Of course," he said quietly and I smiled before turning to Ichigo.

"I need you to carry on with your duties like nothing has happened. You can go home if you want now because I thoroughly doubt that Kane would attack you since he's after me."

"I want to stay. Just a little longer, at least." Ichigo explained and I went to say something but I knew I couldn't change his mind.

"Fine. But at least go back into your body."

"What? Oh, yeah. Right."

"I'll go get dressed," I informed and walked upstairs as mum walked through the door. Thoughts of how she would react flittered through my mind and I stopped halfway up the stairs. "Haruka, get Ichigo to come up! Mum's back!" I called. Mum didn't seem to have heard me.

I waited for Ichigo to appear in my vision (finally in his body) before I walked into my room and waited to close the door when Ichigo came in. He examined all my photos on my corkboard and overlooked my desk. The typical things a teenage girl would have.

"Did you want me for something?" Ichigo asked and I looked at him.

"I didn't think you'd want to see my mum crash and burn. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to see it either. Turn around," I ordered and he turned his back on me before I dropped the towel and rummaged through my closet.

"I guess you're right."

I slipped into a pair of faded blue skinny jeans and a white and purple striped tank top. I then walked over to Ichigo and turned him around.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What for?" He asked gently.

"For dragging you into this. I have no right to include you in this and it's my fault that you could get hurt."

"You didn't drag me into this. _I_ got myself into this."

"I need you to go home and look after your family in case Kane decides to have a little visit. Don't worry about me, Ichigo. My brothers will take good care of me." I smiled.

I opened the window and he climbed down to the ground outside as someone knocked on my door; it was Haruka. He opened the door and walked in quietly before sitting on my bed.

"We're going to bring out the futons and crash in the living room. Mum's packing up and then staying at her sister's for a bit, as well." He informed and I smiled.

"That's a good plan. Just wait here," I said and walked into the bathroom to grab my necklace. I wandered back into my room and caught Haruka looking over my photos.

"I see you have my photos up as well."

"Yeah. God, it's so dark in here." I exclaimed and pulled open my curtains so the sunlight could fill up my room. "That's better."

I walked over to my cupboard and grabbed out my grey hoodie before threading a black belt through my jeans. Haruka was quiet as he watched me tie my long hair up into a ponytail and zipped up the hoodie to just underneath my bust when he finally spoke, his fingers twirling around the necklace I had given him when I was younger; a small pearl wrapped in a silver swirling metal that hung off a silver chain in the shape of a snake.

"What do you think we should do? I mean, this guy _is_ after you." Haruka informed as I clasped Takashi's necklace around my neck.

"Pray." I said quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We said our goodbyes to mum before she left and decided to stay in the living room for the whole day, looking through books, trying to get as much information on the Dark Prince as possible.

"Do we have a strategy?" Takashi asked as Kyouhei changed the channel to a horror movie and pretended to be scared by leaping onto his twin's lap and squealing which lifted everyone's spirits.

"Just wade it out. What about work?" I said and Haruka snorted.

"We all called into our jobs and got a week off for family holidays. We'll be hanging around the school as well. Just in case he decides to show." Haruka informed and I nodded before slumping into the couch with Takashi.

"But don't worry. We'll make sure that doesn't happen." Kyouhei said.

"That makes me feel so much better. Protect my ass while you get yourselves killed." I said sarcastically.

"Well... we, uh..."

"We can't do anything except make sure he doesn't get you." Takashi explained and I looked up at him.

"Hey, why don't we get your Soul Reaper friend to look around?" Kyouhei asked and Daijiro snorted.

"He's busy fighting Hollows. Besides, all he'll do is get in our way," Daijiro said simply and I threw the cushion at him.

"If it wasn't for him, I'd be with Kane by now!" I snapped.

"What matters is that he'll be a valuable ally as well as his friends but we shouldn't rely on them because if we don't make it, they won't stand a chance." Takashi stood up and began to pace.

"Did you find any weaknesses on this guy?" Haruka asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing. So we're gonna wing it and guess his weakness is his heart, like most beings."

"And you." Daijiro muttered.

"Yeah, okay, me as well. If he starts to become a threat to the town, _then_ we take action. We don't want to take any unnecessary risks."

"I always thought you should be the eldest. You've got your head screwed on more than us." Kyouhei informed.

"I've got my head screwed on more than you, that's for sure." I said and Haruka snickered.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Daijiro asked.

"I wanted to stay here and relax. We can't do much but wait until something happens."

"What do we do if you're captured?" Kyouhei asked and Takashi spoke before me.

"We can't do anything if he takes her to the Soul Society. Then it becomes the Soul Reapers problem." Takashi began.

"And while they're up their creating havoc..."

"There's not going to be many Soul Reapers being sent back and forth to the World of the Living. And we won't be able to create a Senkaimon without a Zanpakuto. We have to make sure he doesn't get her at all costs."

"And what do we do if she's been caught?" Daijiro asked.

"We should stake ourselves. Kill us off for good. A thing like protecting one person shouldn't be so hard."

"Takashi, we _are_ talking about our sister, right?" Kyouhei said.

"What are you getting at?" Takashi snapped.

"She'll run straight into the fight and end up getting her ass kicked to the curb and then dragged some place. We may have protected her but there's no way in hell would she stand back and watch a fight without doing something brash and stupid!"

"Well do you have another plan?!"

"No, but I would appreciate it if I kept living to pass down the family name!"

"Please excuse me but I'm going to hang myself." I said abruptly and stormed out of the room as the argument escalated. No one seemed to know I had gone. Even after I had closed the basement door behind me and walked down the incredibly creaky stairs.

_I love my brothers to death but they can be so incredibly stupid,_ I thought to myself as I sat down behind some boxes as my name was being called upstairs. _I stand correct._

I heard the basement door open and someone rush down the stairs.

"Seika? You down here?" Haruka called and I kicked my legs out from behind the boxes to reveal my hiding spot. "What are you doing?"

"Avoiding the carnage between my dear brothers," I informed although he would think that a box was talking to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I stood up and dusted myself off. "What it means is that I left after those two... idiots decided to rip each other's head off. As long as I'm awake, I can handle myself."

"And I'm not protesting, but I would very much appreciate it if you started putting yourself first instead of others. You're very strong willed and beautiful and intelligent but you always put yourself in danger for others. Well, let others put themselves in danger for you," Haruka explained and I stared at him before Takashi started clapping at the stairs.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Although a little too... protective for my tastes, I must say that was a fine speech coming from you, Haruka." Takashi grinned.

"Those were private words between me and Seika, brother."

"Come back up, there's a good movie on TV. Daijiro's cooking."

"Why are you so happy?" I asked as we walked up the stairs.

"This cute red head's here. She wants to talk with you."

_Cute red head? That must be Orihime,_ I thought and pushed passed Takashi before seeing the beautiful Orihime sitting in the living room, listening to one of Haruka's mind blowing stories.

"Hey, Orihime, what's up?" I smiled and she smiled back.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about some things," she said sheepishly.

"Anyone who saves my life can talk to me anytime. We can talk in my room," I replied and led her up the stairs before letting her walk into my room first so I could close the door behind us, noticing that Haruka had closed the curtains. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to know you were okay. You were so torn when you said that your dad had died and I just wanted to see how you were doing today."

"I guess preparing for Kane sort of made me forget. I'm going to make sure that I'm the one that kills him, for my father's sake and honour. And the worst part is that Kane only killed him because of me."

"Don't say things like that!" Orihime gasped and we sat on my bed. "I want to you to know that I'm here for you. And I don't care how hopelessly broken you get. I'll heal it all."

"You have an amazing gift and a kind hearted soul. I don't know you very well but I honestly don't know what I would do if I had never met you. You're one of the greatest and most generous people that I know so far and I'll do everything to make sure you don't die, no matter how hard the fight."

"Seika, that's so–"

Orihime was cut off by the tapping on my window which scared us both. I crawled over my bed and pulled open the curtains to see Ichigo, a Renji Abarai, and Rukia all as Soul Reapers.

"In one day, I was nearly killed, worked out who _tried_ to kill me, and is having a party that I didn't even know about." I muttered as I pulled open the window to let them in.

"Orihime. What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I could ask you the same question, Ichigo." I smirked. "So the new guy's a Soul Reaper?"

"Seika, this is Renji." Ichigo informed and I shook hands with the tall guy.

"So_ you're _the girl who helped break up the fight. You're not a bad looker either." He smiled and Rukia grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"It seems that your Dark Prince brought some friends with him. We encountered them not far from here," Rukia explained and I slammed the window shut before drawing the curtains shut and then racing back to the bed. I then leant over the side and pulled out a small brown leather pouch.

"Did they say their names?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Did they have any specific powers?"

"Why do you want to–"

"This is very important! What did they look like and what were their abilities?" I snapped, cutting Renji off.

"Twins. A girl and a boy with white hair," Ichigo began and I whipped around to face him.

"Abilities?"

"I know the girl used fire," Renji said and my heart sank before I yanked open my bedroom door.

"Takashi! Get your ass here now!" I screamed and ran down the stairs as Takashi and the others spilled out of the living room.

"What happened? Is he here?" Takashi said and I threw him the pouch.

"Worse. Kori and Kasai."

Takashi's grim expression grew grimmer before I opened the pouch and five small clear glass marbles fell out. My brothers and I each took one before separating.

"Orihime, you stay in the house with Renji. Rukia and Ichigo, you're coming up to the roof with me." I explained

"So, what are we doing up here again?" Ichigo questioned and I glared at the back of his head.

"Stay focused. I'm the strongest of my siblings so I have to go to the highest point of the house. And because I'm also the one in the greatest danger, I need people to look out for me." I informed and scratched my neck.

"So who are Kori and Kasai?" Rukia asked.

"They're the embodiment of fire and ice gathered together to form living vessels. There may be ice and fire Zanpakutos of the oldest and the strongest, but these guys will make them look like little sticks compared to what _they_ can do."

"And what are we doing exactly?"

"Casting an old spell created by the Ancestors." I explained and got into position. "Takashi! You guys ready?!"

I heard a muffled 'do it now!' before four thin threads of light seeped from each corner of the house.

"Frosted heavens over sunless dreams. We cast this circle over the five lives that have sworn warriors to the greatest! Cast your protection over us, Atsuka, and claim what is rightfully yours!" I screamed and dropped to the roof, smashing the marble on the tiles. It shattered into dust before a thin white thread appeared from the remains and joined onto the others, creating a bubble briefly and then disappearing.

"Is that it?" Ichigo asked and I grabbed his hand before pulling it over his head so his fingers streamed through the invisible barrier.

"The barrier stays in constant motion, like a gently flowing stream. As long as one of my brothers and I stay in here, the barrier should stay up."

"And what happens if those guys come here?"

"They can come in except their powers are stripped from them for the amount of time that they remain under the barrier. However, I'm not sure about Kane."

I spotted Daijiro climb up with Renji leaping up behind him. The slowly setting sun was a pleasant sight.

"Everything's done. Let's just hope they're only here to observe and not collect." Daijiro stated and placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "Come inside, Seika. Your friends can join us for dinner if they want."

"Oh, yes, please!" Renji exclaimed and Ichigo looked at him weirdly.

"The rest of you can go. I just want some alone time," I said and Ichigo went to object when Daijiro slung his arm over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about her. She's a toughie." Daijiro explained and dropped back into the tree with the Soul Reapers following behind him.

I laid down on the roof and gazed out at the forming stars. It must be nice to be a star, not having a care in the world about what happens. Or what if each individual star was a god? It would be nice to meet a god rather than create one, I guess.

"I would say that the sky is beautiful but I've spent centuries of staring up at it for so long, I guess I've grown used to it." A voice said but I didn't move.

"I was expecting you. How long are you going to watch me, Kane?" I asked.

"Until you answer your true calling and come to me." Kane informed and sat beside me.

"Well, then you might as well pack up and leave."

"That is unnecessary. Because if you don't come with me by the end of the week, your loved ones will start to go missing. Just. Like. Your. Dad."

"Don't you dare bring anyone else into this anymore than what they are!" I snapped.

"I love it when I anger people. The rage subdues my hunger for the blood, you know?" He chuckled.

"How would I know? I'm not a blood driven narcissist."

"Such cruel words from a kind heart. It hurts me to see you so careless and cold."

"Maybe I should keep doing it until you're wiped out completely."

"Your heartbeat is so calm when you say those things, like you just don't care anymore. Why the change of heart?"

"You killed my father and I can never forgive you for that. Neither can I undo what has been done. The past is the past and I can't change that."

"But you can!" He exclaimed and rested himself over me. "If you come with me, I can bring your father back. Imagine it, running into your father's arms like nothing ever happened."

"Rewriting the past is not what I want, much less need." I informed him and noticed he was getting closer to me so I pushed him away. "And I don't need you."

"You'll learn to overcome your rage and greet me with open arms. Until then, I wish you goodnight."

"Goodbye," I growled and he laughed before disappearing into mist and then nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The weekends flew past without any sight of Kane and his goons and soon enough, school had begun for the week. I met up with Orihime and Rukia and we walked to school together.

"Did anything happen yesterday?" Orihime asked and I shook my head happily.

"Nothing. It was actually quite peaceful yesterday," I explained and unbuttoned my jacket. Today was just so hot!

"That's good. Ichigo and I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary but we can't be too sure. Not while this Kane is still out there." Rukia said and Orihime and I agreed.

"I heard that your brothers are going to protect the school." Orihime declared.

"They're going to try, anyway," I smirked and all four brothers flittered into view. I could tell they were in soul form but I couldn't explain why.

"We _can_ hear you, Seika." Daijiro said and I smiled.

"Just making sure."

Daijiro and Haruka fell into step behind us while Kyouhei and Takashi scouted out in front. Orihime was trying so hard not to laugh as Kyouhei tripped Takashi over, stopping his flash step in mid flight. The murderous glare on Takashi's face after he picked himself up finally made Rukia break out into giggles like a normal teenage girl.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" Orihime yelled and I looked up ahead of us to see Ichigo and two of his friends, Kego and Mizuiro.

"Hey, Orihime, how's it going?" Ichigo called back and I took off after Orihime.

"Don't take notice of my brothers. They're in soul form," I muttered and Ichigo nodded.

"So, Seika. Can you give me some tips on Meimei?" Kego asked as we walked through the front gates of the school.

"You want me to tell you about Meimei?" I smiled and he blushed before shaking his shaggy brown hair out of his face.

"Yeah."

"Well, she likes a guy who's funny and carefree and someone who's fun to go out with. She doesn't like going to movies or romantic dinners for dates but enjoys fairs and the arcade. She doesn't like serious people so I say go for it, Kego!" I exclaimed and he gave me the biggest grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're right up her alley."

"That's fantastic. See you later, Ichigo! I'm going to find me a date!" Kego shouted and ran off.

"Does she really like arcade games and fairs?" Rukia questioned.

"Yeah, of course," I smiled.

"You're giving him false hope," Ichigo informed.

"And why is that?"

"He doesn't stand a chance."

"You don't know that. Meimei likes guys like him." I stated as the bell went for class.

I was busy reading a book that I didn't see the new kid enter the room. I sure heard it though. All of the girls (well, most of them anyway) began giggling and Ichigo nudged my shoulder.

I growled and looked at him before he pointed to the front of the class.

I wish I hadn't looked.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Kane Chitose." Our teacher said and the dark haired guy that had attempted to kill me waved and blushed like any other new students. I would consider him cute if he hadn't have tried to kill me and then threaten me. "Make him feel welcome."

_I'll poison his lunch. That'll be a welcoming he'll never forget._ I thought to myself as he spotted me.

"Hey, Seika!" He yelled and I went the brightest red, I bet it clashed with my hair as he came up and sat in the seat next to me. I ground my teeth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed quietly.

"I'm getting ready for class. Does that bother you?" He purred.

"You tried to kill me two days ago. Of course I'm bothered that you're at my school, in my class, and sitting next to me like nothing happened."

"But nothing _did_ happen. You mustn't confuse public and private matters. Just carry on like I'm a normal student."

"Fine, but I'm going to beat you into a bloody pulp when lunch comes."

"Can't wait." He said and licked his lips which made me feel queasy.

We were halfway through class when Ichigo threw me a letter that ended up falling down my open shirt. I glared at Ichigo before looking around and fishing it out.

You don't seem very bothered by this.

I looked at Ichigo and shrugged before replying.

Can't exactly do anything while other people are here and neither can he. Don't worry too much.

He nodded to me and we continued with our classes.

"Alright, now what the hell do you think you're doing here?!" I snarled and threw Kane into the wall.

"I'm a bright student who wishes to learn." He smirked and I went to punch him when Ichigo grabbed my fist.

"Last time I looked, you were older," Ichigo growled and I flicked my hand away from him.

"I had to become younger in order to keep an eye on you. It was hard work too."

"Just shut up!" I snapped as Takashi and the others arrived.

"Oh, these must be your brothers. Charming men."

"Don't you dare talk about them!" I snapped and slapped him before Ichigo managed to hold me back. Kane rubbed his cheek.

"What happened to the careless girl I saw a few days ago?" Kane explained.

"I was tired then and I'm pissed off now."

"Well, I hope you make your choice soon. I don't know what to do with the pretty group of girls I took."

"Seika!" Orihime called and I turned around. "I can't find Tatsuke or the others. They were in class and now I can't find them."

"They're keeping my friends company," Kane snickered and I gave him my most menacing death glare.

"What did you do with them?" I growled and marched up to him.

"A kiss and I might tell you."

This time I did punch him. It didn't hurt me as much as it hurt him, I can tell you that. I went to go hit him again but Takashi and Kyouhei pulled me off of him as Ichigo kept Orihime back.

"Seika, cool it!" Haruka snapped.

"He killed our dad! That bastard doesn't deserve to live as much as I'm concerned!" I snarled and kicked Kyouhei in the shin, head butted Takashi and lunged at Kane. My fingers wrapped around his neck like a vice as I repeatedly banged his head on the wall. "You. Will. Die."

"Seika, stop it!" Orihime exclaimed and I stopped when I realised what I was doing. I dropped Kane's gasping and shaking body and backed up.

"I-I don't know what..." I trailed off before I collapsed in front of Kane.

"You can feel it, can't you? The bond between us," Kane explained before his hand rested on my head. "You were always supposed to be with me, no matter what. It's not too late to change."

I scuttled away. "I don't need you. I've told you that before. Leave me alone." I whispered and got to my feet.

"I've declared the school neutral territory so I can't harm you. Although, what happens to your friends is entirely up to you."

"I hardly think blackmail is fair." Takashi warned and Kane nodded.

"I believe that as well but I'm not entirely in control of of my... acquaintances. They will do what must be done for the greater good."

"The greater good?! You'll destroy this world and warp it to your liking!" Haruka snapped menacingly.

"I don't want to do that. I want to recreate the beings that are either extinct or nearly completely wiped out, like the Quincies. I want what my bride expects of me."

"I want you to die," I spat and he chuckled.

"And you answer to being my bride. What a delightful thought."

"Go to hell."

"Been there, didn't agree with me. Sorry."

"I'm going to class, I don't want to take anymore of his crap." I said and grabbed Ichigo's shirt. "Come with me."

"Hey, wait!" Ichigo exclaimed as I dragged him away from everyone else.

I climbed a tree with Ichigo not too far behind.

"What is it with you and heights?" Ichigo asked as I climbed up to the highest possible branch before helping Ichigo up.

"I wanted to ask you something personal, Ichigo." I said softly as he sat next to me.

"Why couldn't you ask your brothers?"

"I needed to ask someone who isn't a relative," I explained. "I wanted to know what I should do. The girls' already been taken and it's only a matter of time before he takes more. Ichigo, what should I do?"

He blinked at me. "What do you think _you_ should do?"

"I'm not sure. I'll sacrifice myself for others but if I do that, more people will probably die. I don't know what I should do."

"I say trust your instincts. Even though it might be the wrong choice at the moment, it'll become the right choice in the future."

"Ichigo..."

"I know you, Seika. And I know that you're terrified because you hate people being dragged into things that don't concern them. Just trust yourself and your bound to make the right choices." Ichigo said and I looked at him as he glanced out at the place where we were just from.

"And you won't object to what I think?" I asked and he shook his head. "Kane said I have by the end of the week before he takes me by force. I just hope you're prepared for what's going to happen."

"The end of the week?"

"See you in class, Ichigo." I informed and dropped from the large height, dropping delicately on the balls of my feet.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_What should I do?_ I asked myself as I brushed my hair over my shoulder. _People are getting hurt because of me and I only know two ways of stopping it._

Dinner was quiet because my brothers didn't know what to say and I was glad; I didn't feel like talking. Afterwards, they got their futons ready in the living room and didn't object when I went back to my room.

I got dressed into the clothes Daijiro and Kyouhei got for me and hooked my daggers through the belt before tying my light blue hair up into a ponytail with the fringe falling into my face.

"Drastic measures calls for drastic actions." I sighed before grabbing the photo of my family and then one of Ichigo and I and tucked them into the pocket of my jacket before pulling my window open. "Thank you, my brothers."

I leapt out of the window and turned into my soul form before I touched the ground and began walking, my thick heels clicking on the pavement as a car drove past. Everything grew quiet after that. So quiet that I could hear my calm heartbeat in my chest.

The pendant on my neck was as cold as ice when I decided to walk on the rooftops and realised just how far I had gone from my house.

"What are you doing?" A guy asked and I screamed and turned around to see Rukia and Ichigo.

"Hey, where's Renji?" I asked.

"He went back to the Soul Society. Now answer my question."

"I'm taking a walk."

"It looks like you're going somewhere." Rukia stated and I tensed.

"I'm hunting Hollows. I need to do something." I explained.

"You're looking for Kane, aren't you?" Ichigo asked and my shoulders slumped.

"Even though it might be the wrong choice at the moment, it'll become the right choice in the future. Isn't that what you said, Ichigo?"

"I guess it is."

"He's taken all of my human friends and you think that I'll just stand here and do nothing? I'm not that kind of person."

"I know that, it's just–"

An immense amount of spiritual energy exploded towards us and I turned back to the direction of my house in time to see the barrier shatter and explode.

"That's impossible!" I screamed and launched off the roof at lightning speed towards the house.

"Hey, wait!" Rukia yelled but I ignored her.

"That's impossible. It can't break unless..."

I slid across the last rooftop before lunging back through my window and bashed open my door to see the kitchen a mess downstairs and the living room demolished; there was no sign of my brothers.

"No. No, no, no, no, no!" I screamed and ran down to the basement, knowing that He had taken them. "That bastard, I'll kill him!"

Ichigo and Rukia had just arrived when I walked back up the basement stairs. I gave one look at them before standing in front of the gaping hole in my living room wall where the backyard was haunting in the moonlight.

"Seika, what's wrong?" Rukia asked as Ichigo slid his hand behind my neck and pulled me to his chest.

"That's impossible. It couldn't have," I repeated as I buried my face into Ichigo's chest and grabbed his Shihakusho.

"What's impossible?"

I looked over Ichigo's shoulder to look at her.

"The barrier can only be broken by one of the people who made it. I can feel my brothers spiritual energies but Kyouhei's is the oldest, like he disappeared just before the attack. It's all falling into place." I cried and Ichigo sat me down.

"What did you figure out?" Ichigo asked.

"My father would die before he told anything about his family which means that Kyouhei told Kane and then when he went to leave from putting the tattoo on me, my dad turned up and confronted him but lost. Kyouhei's been playing us the whole time."

"How can you be sure?" Rukia said and I picked up Haruka's favourite necklace from under the rubble; a long silver chain with a pendant of a silver snake coiled around a white pearl. It was a gift from me when he Altered.

"Haruka never took this off. No matter what. And his leftover spiritual energy is so scared, just like Takashi's and Daijiro's," I growled and stood up before clasping the necklace around my neck, the pendant dangling near my cleavage under my other necklace.

"What do we do?" Ichigo declared.

"I can't design another barrier. Not without my brothers. I guess all I can do is undo what's been done and wait."

"Undo what's been done?"

"Another spell. Nothing for you to worry about." I said quickly as I pressed my thumb to the blade of my dagger with a grimace at the sting and smeared a line of blood above the hole with the help of Ichigo.

I kicked rubble away from the middle of the room and crossed my arms in front of me as blood dripped from my finger.

"Don't fail me now," I breathed. "An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind. Use my blood to replace the eye and undo destruction."

I thrusted my hands forward as bits of rubble began to glow a soft blue and lift from the ground before they arranged themselves and slowly formed back into the wall, sealing any cracks as if nothing had happened. Ichigo and Rukia had to back out into a corner as things in the kitchen began to right itself as well.

Everything was fixed by the time I had exhausted myself and collapsed into the new couch as the others slowly advanced from the corner and crept up to me.

"I... didn't think I could fix so much." I panted and sucked on my bleeding thumb.

"That was amazing, Seika. It's like nothing happened." Rukia informed and I smiled up at her.

"Thanks but now is not the time for compliments. I have to find Kane."

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as I stood.

"Leaving." I explained. "Well, hurry up."

"How are we going to find Kane?" Ichigo asked and I glanced over my shoulder to look at him as we leapt over rooftops.

"We're not. We're going to find Kasai. She can't contain her spiritual energy very well or pick up others. She'll never know what hit her."

"She reminds me of Ichigo," Rukia snickered and I heard Ichigo's teeth grind together.

"Kasai feels like she's near the river somewhere. Let's move before she decides to leave."

"What about her brother?"

"He doesn't seem to be in the area. All we need is to know where they are."

"And what do we use to get Kasai?" Ichigo asked and Rukia waved her hand.

"I can use my Zanpakuto. It's a ice type." Rukia informed and I nodded.

"That'll give us an advantage but it won't hold her for long. Our best bet is my Altered form if my Kido doesn't work." I explained and stopped at the last roof near the river and scanned the area. "There. By the tree. We have to get closer so I can hit her with a clear shot."

We dropped to the ground and quickly snuck through yards until I realised she was sleeping. I stood up from my crouch and walked out casually.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as I walked closer to her.

"Shhh, she's asleep. All the more better." I said and put my hands in front of me as they glowed blue. "Hyoga Seiran."

Kasai didn't have enough time to wake up and move as a massive wave of ice erupted from my hands and enveloped her, freezing her over.

"That wasn't so hard," Ichigo said and I walked around the wave of ice to see it quickly melting.

"Get back!" I yelled and tackled Ichigo to the ground as the ice exploded into water.

I got to my feet to see Kasai pissed off greatly. Her long white hair flared around her like a great mane and her cute long sleeved dress fluttered around her as the ground under her feet erupted into fire.

"Who do you think you're dealing with?!" She snarled and I wiped the water from my eyes.

"A spoilt hot head with a quick temper, that's what I think." I replied coolly and a whip made out of fire formed in her hand. "Hey! I haven't drawn my weapons so keep yours away."

"Nice try, Darksider." She snickered and she twirled the whip around her body before cracking it towards us, a wave of fire erupting from the tip. We managed to dodge the first attack but I couldn't dodge so I protected myself with my spiritual energy, creating a blue shield around myself. "Wait, you're the Kimura girl Kane's so fond of. He won't mind if you lose a few fingers."

"But I'm sure he won't want me harmed in any way. Come on, Kasai. Use your fists. I'm not using weapons, am I?"

"Well, no."

"Then get rid of the whip and fight me bare handed," I snapped and charged at her. Her whip disappeared as she let go of it before my fist connected with her face and she flew backwards before I was at her again.

She grabbed a handful of sand and flung it at me before she kicked my gut and kicked my legs from underneath me. I coughed sand out of my mouth and dodged her foot from stomping on my head before my legs snaked out and grabbed either side of her head as I pulled her over me and then rolled over on top, holding her arms with my knees and pressing a dagger to her throat.

"Move and die." I said calmly as Rukia ran up to us.

"I guess I shouldn't misjudge someone as strong as Kane no matter how young," Kasai grunted.

"Where's your brother?"

"Why should I tell–" she stopped when I pressed my blade further to her skin. "With Kane and your brothers. Preparing."

"Preparing what?" Rukia asked and Kasai snorted.

"I don't know. Preparing the ritual, I guess. My brother wouldn't tell me."

"Where are my friends and brothers?" I growled.

"They'll be spared if you come quietly, just like your brothers. If you don't come by the end of the week, Kane starts killing them one by one. Call it leverage, if you will."

"Where. Are. They."

"Your friends are still here but I don't know where and your brothers are in the Soul Society. In a forbidden area."

"What's your role in this?"

"I haven't got the slightest clue."

The blade got deeper. "You're lying."

"I swear, I don't know!" She gagged and I could see her blood beginning to seep onto the dagger.

"Calm down, Seika. It's not going to help if you kill her." Ichigo said softly and I pulled back.

"When you wake up, you tell Kane that I'll see him before the end of the week. Inemuri," I whispered and Kasai's eyes went dull before they closed and a soft snore came from her throat.

"You used a Kido spell." Rukia stated as Ichigo helped me to my feet.

"I had to get off of her some way without getting hurt."

"So they're in the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked and I nodded.

"That's where we're going."

"But school doesn't finish until next week!"

"I haven't got until next week, Ichigo. I have several lives in my hands. It's either you come with me or I go alone." I snapped and pressed myself up to Ichigo. "Are you in?"

"You can count on it." He smirked and Rukia nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We had decided meet at Urahara's to leave in the morning and we soon departed ways. The night was quiet and I felt tingly as I rubbed my gut. I'd never fought like that before and I must say, it was fun.

It took me a lot longer to get back to my house but I got there and did the normal things I would normally do; have dinner, have a shower, and go to bed. My head was felling light and I fell unconscious as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_I opened my eyes to see a beautiful garden with butterflies and snowflakes slowly falling but never actually reaching the ground. The petals were just frosted and it made the garden only that much more magical._

_"Wh-where am I?" I asked myself._

_"We're in your inner world." A sultry voice said and I turned around to see a man with white hair that fell in his face. He wore a black suit that superbly set off his height and he held a bleach white skeleton with two pale pink roses tied to a thick silver chain around its neck (the neck part of the spine anyway) ._

_"My... inner world?"_

_"Of course. A fine mind for a fine girl, if I do say so myself."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is Akuma no Pureitaimu. You'll know who I am when you see me, Seika." He informed and got the skeleton to help me to my feet before he started dancing around the garden._

_"Why are you here?" I demanded._

_"I'm here because I've come to tell you that you're making a choice that is right for others but wrong for you. You will lose one of the people you love in order for this battle to turn in your favour. Your power is growing stronger and stronger but it still won't be enough to defeat Kane."_

_"How would you know? I don't even know who you are."_

_"Call it instinct. You're heading down a path that you can't return from and one of your brothers have already suffered the price."_

_"Kyouhei is a traitorous–"_

_"I wasn't talking about the brunette. In fact, I was talking about the eldest. He's willing to risk his life for you and you're just discarding it like a tissue."_

_"I'm going because I will save him!" I snarled and my hand grabbed around his throat with incredible speed. "I'll save all of them and I will find out why Kyouhei betrayed us all!"_

_"Then be prepared before you get there. Once you're in the Soul Society, Kane can just touch you and you'll fall straight into his hands so be careful."_

_"Those are certainly some big words, Akuma." I said and he shrugged._

_"Cutting my name short doesn't tell me that your calm about what I tell you. I can see you're tense about the truth. Some people will betray you and others will learn to love you. One already has but you're so caught up in this mess, you fail to see it," he explained._

_"God, this is so weird. What are you talking about?" I muttered and rubbed my eyes._

_"Not weird enough. Not until you find me. The next time we meet, we'll be drawing blood... together," Akuma explained and the snow began to get thicker as it whirled around me, cutting him from my vision._

I sat up from my bed and put my face in my hands. That was the weirdest dream. And who the hell is Akuma no Pureitaimu?

I checked my alarm clock to see that I still had two hours until we left. I kicked my legs out from my covers and pulled my shirt over my head before I shuffled into the bathroom and screamed when the cold water hit me, waking me up instantly.

After the cold shower. I trudged around in the kitchen, naked and wet (couldn't be bothered to do anything just yet) in search for something to eat. I stuck to leftover beef and potatoes and ate that all before even considering getting dressed.

I dressed into a short white strapless dress with the skirt falling on an angle to my knees and a black strip going down the middle of my chest with white ribbon criss-crossing over it as well as a black belt, a black leather jacket, and black thigh high socks with black knee high boots. I tucked my daggers into my belt and admired all the memories in my room before grabbing the photos and tucking them into my jacket.

"Mizu o..." I trailed off. Kyouhei told me to use that word. And I'd never heard him use it.

Time to find out why.

I cleared my mind and concentrated my spiritual energy before I tried doing a weaker version of Altering and it began to work but the white light had a blue tinge. It enveloped me before being absorbed into my skin with the same tingly feeling as when I used the word.

I leapt out of my window and landing quietly on the roof across the street before I began to follow Ichigo's spiritual pressure. He may be strong and good looking and only a substitute Soul Reaper but he had no clue how to keep control of his spiritual energy.

Urahara, Ichigo and Rukia (both in their Soul Reaper forms)were waiting for me as I dropped gently to the ground in front of them, my pale blue hair slowly falling around me.

"I see we've got our little team?" Urahara asked and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You got that right. I'm going to wipe out Kane and then kick my brother's ass." I smirked and Ichigo gave me a small smile.

"Let's hope luck's on our side," he said and I rubbed his orange head.

"We don't need luck. We need a miracle."

Rukia pulled out her Zanpakuto and thrusted it in front of her as the top half of the blade disappeared.

"Open!" She called and twisted her Zanpakuto before putting it back into its sheath as old paper doors appeared as they opened to reveal three black butterflies fluttering out from the blackness. Rukia turned back to us. "Let's go."

The butterflies each took their places in front of us and led us through the darkness which Rukia explained was the Dangai precipice world. The path behind us caved in as the door to the Soul Society shone brightly and we went to it like moths to flame.

We stepped out into the beautiful sunlight and it took me a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the brightness before I could feel more than just Rukia's and Ichigo's spiritual energy. My eyes opened to see several Soul Reapers around us with their hands firmly on the hilts of their Zanpakuto.

"Was this expected?" I whispered to Rukia as she shrugged.

"In a way. But I was expecting my captain as well." Rukia informed as the group advanced on us.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki. Move aside," a man said as he walked out from behind the crowd. He had black hair and three scars on the right side of his face with tattoos on the left.

"It's okay, Lieutenant Hisagi. We have urgent news for Captain Yamamoto." Rukia explained as her arm lowered so Ichigo and I could move forward.

"As much as I have trust for you, Lieutenant, and a certain amount for the substitute. This girl is considered a threat."

"The threat was already here before we arrived," I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Who are you?" Lieutenant Hisagi demanded.

"My name is Seika Kimura. I'm from the four families of the Darksiders," I announced proudly and the other Soul Reapers backed up a bit. "We need to prepare before things get worse."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to speak with Captain Yamamoto immediately." I said sternly and Hisagi stood straighter.

"I don't take orders from people like you." He snapped.

"You won't be able to take orders from anybody soon if we don't see him right–"

"Seika!" Rukia said sharply and I retreated quickly. "Please, it's urgent. The Soul Society is in danger."

"Fine. You can go see but I doubt he'll listen to anything you say." Hisagi stated and I blew the hair from my face as I looked down at my hands.

"He'll listen. I may be young but I'm anything but a push over."

We had walked into the main hall of the first squad barracks where we waited until the Captain of squad 1 and Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squad, Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

He was an old man with a long beard and scars over his bald head. Rukia had knelt down with her head brushing the floor but Ichigo and I remained standing.

"What is your name, child?" He boomed and I stood forward.

"Seika Kimura. I'm from the four families of the Darksiders. I appreciate you talking with us."

"I didn't know your kind still existed."

"Only my family line is left but it may become just me if we don't take action now," I explained and his eyes opened slightly.

"Enlighten me of the matter."

I walked forward some more. "The very first Darksider has come to the Soul Society in order to recreate all of the worlds. But he needs a person with the exact same amount of spiritual energy. If the spirit energy of the other person is somewhat greater or weaker, the balance will be tipped and who knows what will happen afterwards."

"So you know who this person is?"

"Me. He needs me and I know I'm playing into his hands but he's got a group of my friends and my brothers captive and I can't just stand around and do nothing."

"And what do you plan to do?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Whatever it takes to make sure no one else is hurt."

"Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for others?"

"You don't need to ask me twice."

"I will place the Seireitei into wartime orders but no one will accompany you on your mission. We will be the last line of defence if you do not succeed. Do you understand me, Darksider?"

"That's all I wanted. Thank you." I said and walked out with Ichigo and Rukia behind me.

"What are we doing?" Ichigo asked as we walked down the path.

"You'll be here. I'm going by myself."

"But you–"

"Dammit, Ichigo!" I whipped around and he ran into me. "This is my fight and it's got nothing to do with you. All I needed was someone to bring me here. Now that I _am_ here, I'm going to rescue my friends and my brothers. Even if I die."

I turned back around and noticed that Rukia had gone.

"I guess you're stuck with me," he informed and I sighed.

"You get in my way, I'll kill you."

"Is that a joke or your hormones talking?" He laughed hesitantly.

"A bit of both."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Can you feel them?" Ichigo asked as I perched myself into one of the trees. We were far from the Seireitei and it seemed to be annoying Ichigo that we haven't found them yet.

"Be quiet. It's bad enough with you leaking spirit energy everywhere, I can barely sense them." I snapped as he stood next to me. We exchanged annoyed looks before I dropped from the thirty foot high branch and absorbed the impact as I knelt down to the ground and then stood up. Ichigo was a little hesitant at first but decided to drop as well.

"Can you feel them now?" Ichigo asked and I knocked him into a bush as a massive explosion erupted right where Ichigo had been.

"Yes, Ichigo. I can feel them now. Be quiet."

"Did you get him?" Kori asked as his sister walked out from the smoke, dusting her dress off.

"If I had got him, Kori, you wouldn't be asking that question, now would you?" She replied sarcastically. "What do you think happened?"

"I reckon that she pushed him out of the way and is currently watching us. Would you like to hear Kane's proposition, Seika? It'll only take a minute."

"Then enlighten me!" I called, my voice echoing through the trees.

"Look for her," Kori explained and I snorted.

"Look for me and we're leaving. Stay where you both are and tell me this proposition."

"If that's what you want. Kane will return all of your friends and your brothers, including the traitor if you take their place instead. At the moment, he's thinking whether or not to use your red headed brother's blood just to get things started."

"Monster," I hissed and Kasai laughed.

"If you hand yourself in now, I'll even spare the orange brat since you cherish him so dearly," Kasai giggled and Ichigo went to stand when I kicked his shin and stood up from the bushes.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked as I walked forward. Kasai flanked around me until she was behind me and Kori was in front.

"You don't." Kori said and Kasai kicked the inside of my knees, making me kneel in front of Kori as Ichigo raced out, pulling out his Zanpakuto.

"Seika!" He yelled and I heard Kasai's whip crack.

"Ichigo, don't do anything." I snapped and turned around to see him and Kasai glaring at each other.

"But–"

"Ichigo, listen to me just this once. Leave," I said and Kori grabbed my hair before yanking me to my feet.

"Just to let you know. Your loved ones were taken back to the World of the Living when you entered the Soul Society." Kori snickered and I didn't have enough time to do anything before something hard and heavy hit the back of my head and everything went black.

Ichigo

_Seika's body slumped in Kori's arms as his icy hammer shattered to reveal his pale hand._

_"Seika!" I yelled and tried to get past Kasai but she cracked her whip again, sending another spiral of fire across my path._

_"I'm true to my word when I said that I'd spare you. However, Kasai never said anything like it." Kori explained and flicked his white hair from his face. His exposed chest seemed to become paler against Seika's lightly tanned skin and his hair almost made him look like a ghost. "Finish him, sister. I've got business to finish."_

_"With pleasure, brother," Kasai purred as she cracked her whip again. It wrapped around my ankle and she pulled, dropping me to the ground before she cracked another spiral of fire directly at me. I rolled out of the destruction and pulled Zangetsu from my back, slicing through her next attack. "What's the matter? Am I too slow? Do you want me to speed up?"_

_She disappeared from sight and I looked up to see her whip fly out and wrap around my neck. She pulled me up before her whip let go and I hit a nearby tree. I didn't have enough time to move before her whip came at me again. It coiled around Zangetsu's blade before I flicked it away, cutting off the tip of the whip much to Kasai's dismay._

_"Getsuga Tenshou!" I yelled and swung Zangetsu, shooting a large wave of my spiritual energy towards her, completely destroying her whip. She screamed as she dropped to the ground, clutching what was left of her hand close to her chest._

_"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Damn that hurts." She muttered and slowly got back to her feet. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve as well."_

_I watched as the ground around her erupted into fire. Her hand healed up in seconds as the back of her dress exploded outwards as two huge wings made from the fire erupted from her back. Her hands became long taloned claws and her hair became a bright red._

_"How do you like my true form, Soul Reaper?!" She purred, her voice more demonic and evil. She lunged at me and I parried her first attack as her second hand swiped across my stomach, digging deep into my flesh._

_I kicked her away before swinging Zangetsu at her and slicing her down her chest. Blood spilled down to the ground as she ran forward with another attack but I used Getsuga Tenshou on her, completely removing her left arm. She staggered forward a bit more before dropping with her new appearance dissipating into air, revealing a scared girl._

_"I can still fight," she panted and I placed Zangetsu just at her neck._

_"Give up while you're still alive. You can't do anything now." I informed and she swiped Zangetsu away from her._

_"Neither can you... you're too late. Kane is at his strongest. But he can't use her power until she reverts to her true form. Which will happen when he makes her drink his blood when she wakes up."_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"Shut up before I change my mind," she growled as she slowly got to her feet with her right arm. "Kane wants to make sure she doesn't go anywhere so she'll be hung on a cross over the portal to the Underworld. Every time her blood drops into the portal, the closer the Underworld becomes to merging with the Soul Society which means more creatures spill into this world. She loses the will to fight the more energy Kane feeds from her. It's quite sad, because by the time the ritual is over, Seika will die no matter what."_

_"How do I stop it?" I asked and she placed her only hand over the open arm socket and grimaced._

_"God, it hurts when I do something like this," she grunted before looking at me. "She needs a reason to stop it all. Stop the portal and to stop Kane. She's the only one who can do it."_

_"Thanks, I guess."_

_"Don't get sentimental, Soul Reaper. I suggest you think of a way to save this place. I would like to stay in one piece, metaphorically speaking, of course. Now go before I regret this."_

_"Thanks."_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Wh-where am I?_ I thought groggily as my eyelids fluttered open to see a wonderful view of the Seireitei.

"You're up. Kori got you good since you've been asleep for a day," Kane smiled and I woke up completely, trying to undo the bonds tying my hands. "Don't try. You can't undo those, my dear."

"Screw you." I spat and struggled to my feet.

"You're always a delight to talk to, Seika. I never know what you're going to say next."

"It's not going to be nice."

"Have you heard word from your sister?" Kane asked Kasai.

"No. I can't feel her either. But the Soul Reaper feels quite alive, I'm afraid." Kori explained and I smiled wickedly.

"You shouldn't take him so lightly, Kane. It might be your last mistake," I snickered and Kane glared at me.

"I have taken your behaviour lightly, Seika. I would not suggest you push it." Kane explained and I snorted.

"I hope I'm the one that kicks your ass, you bastard."

"Since Kasai will not be joining us, we'll have to start now before they decide to interfere. How do you like the view, Seika? We're on Sokyoku Hill, the centre of the Seireitei," Kane informed and he grabbed my hair before pulling my head back so I looked up at the sky. "You be a good girl now, Seika."

I blinked from the brightness before gagging as Kane pressed his wrist to my lips, his salty blood flowing into my mouth. He pulled his wrist back after a few seconds and began stroking my throat until I was made to swallow whatever was in my mouth.

Kane backed away quickly as I tried to puke the blood back up when I spotted the white light and lovely sensation.

"What the hell...?" I gasped as the white light enveloped me in a giant white vortex. I screamed in pain as I was lifted into the air and forced into my Altered form.

Once the transformation was complete, the fire exploded outwards like a deadly wave, covering Kane and Kori as the explosion spilled over the edge of the hill. I gently touched the ground and stretched my wings before Kane had me pinned to a wooden cross. I screamed and tried to slip from his grasp when Kori appeared with an ice spike and an ice hammer and hammered my left wing into the wooden cross.

My scream echoed painfully through the Seireitei and I could feel multiple spiritual energies coming quickly. I was whimpering by the time Kori had hammered my other wing, my hands and feet to the cross as well before they lifted the cross high above the hill, leaning over the edge so that my face looked up to the sky.

"Behind you is the beginning of the portal from this world to the Underworld. The more your blood drops into it, the stronger it gets. And I must say, your Altered form is quite a picture, especially when you're covered in your own blood," Kane informed. "And you want to know the best part? Once the first drop of blood opens the portal, you lose your soul chain and nothing can bring it back." He laughed as the spiritual energy I felt earlier appeared in front of us.

"By the orders of central forty-six and Head Captain Yamamoto, you are hereby under arrest." A young woman declared sternly and Kane began to laugh as my blood began to drip from the feathers of my wings.

"You're too late, Soul Reapers. You can't stop us now. Please, enjoy the show. It's just beginning." Kane roared and his spiritual energy became corrupt and disturbed as his body was covered in a black smoke before he reappeared.

His black hair was longer with white streaks through it. He wore a tattered black shirt with tight black pants, black boots, and a long black coat with tattered ends. His wings were like dragon's wings and were as black as darkness itself. And on his hip rested a large sheathed sword with a long hilt.

I was too engrossed in his new appearance that I barely heard the portal below me crackle to life as my blood dripped down into it as the first of the monsters could be heard before more began to crawl out.

They ignored me as they walked around me. I guess they're going to be the line of defence until greater demons arrive.

"Let her go!" A familiar voice yelled and I looked around to see the orange haired Soul Reaper.

"Ichigo!" I screamed and tried to pull my wings from the spikes but it only made me bleed more.

"Quiet!" Kane snarled at me and I felt myself being drained as Kane began to look more demonic, growing large black horns and a long spiked tail from underneath his coat. "Her power is incredible! So sweet and powerful. It'd be a shame to waste her so I'm going to use every bit of her!"

A huge wave of black spiritual energy flowed from his blade as he pulled it out and lunged at the young girl, making her fall to her knees straight away as the others behind her exploded into a shower of blood.

"No! Ichigo, don't!" I screamed and pulled once again. The spikes were pulled out from my wings and I was able to stretch them but I still couldn't move so all I did was make things worse.

I heard a strong voice amongst the screaming as Ichigo called on his Bankai. His outfit had changed. Ichigo's robe was replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that was closed at his chest, then flared out into ragged ends.

His Zanpakuto actually shrank down to a daito (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The guard had four prongs bent out and the end of his pommel had a small length of chain with a broken link at the end.

"A Bankai so small is no match for my Zanpakuto. Even in its sealed form, I'll still kill you! " Kane yelled and Ichigo disappeared from my view before his attack was blocked my Kane's large black sword.

"Ichigo, get away!" I screamed but Kane continued to absorb my powers as the demons kept crawling out of the portal and fighting the Soul Reapers that survived Kane's first attack.

Ichigo's spiritual pressure weakened as Kane tapped Ichigo's cheek before stabbing Ichigo in the chest with his huge two handed double edged sword. Ichigo's spiritual energy shrank as his hand dropped his sword.

"ICHIGO!" I wailed and Kane looked over his shoulder to look at me.

"That's the most emotion I've seen come from you. Does this boy mean something to you?" Kane asked as he picked Ichigo's weak body up by his coat. "Do you have some feelings for this substitute? He isn't worth our time."

"You're wrong," I growled as the spikes holding my hands and feet just dissipated from my spirit energy before I gently dropped to the ground. "He's not worth your time because you don't_ deserve him!_"

I felt my wings heal over as I held my hand out by my side. Kane gave me a terrified look as a katana formed in my hand from mere shadows. The cord wrap was a dark aqua with a silver chain attached to the pommel. The guard was a diamond with its sides caved in with the pattern of roses and thorned vines. The blade was longer than an ordinary katana and had floral designs etched into the silver blade.

"What are you doing? We're supposed to take over the Seireitei together!" Kane exclaimed as I walked forward, stepping gracefully over bodies, making sure my heels didn't slip in blood.

"You kill my father, I can grieve over that. You kidnap my friends, I can kick your ass for that. You kidnap my brothers, I can never forgive you for that. But you go and hurt one of the most important people in my world?" I said and crouched. "_I'm going to kill you for that!_"

"Th-that's impossible! All your power should be mine!"

"My power doesn't belong to you and neither do I!" I screamed and raced past him with lightning speed, cutting up his right arm without his knowing. He turned around to fend off my next two attacks but he wasn't quick enough as he lost three fingers trying to grab my sword.

I dug my heel into his gut and kicked off of him before driving my sword into his chest, pressing myself against him as his large bat wings twitched and expanded, contrasting against my blood stained white bird wings.

His hands wrapped around the sword's blade and I backed up, pulling the blade out and watched him tenderly touch his chest wound.

"Ouch. I admit, Seika. I was _not_ expecting you to do something like that." He smirked and pulled out his sword. The blade glistened in the light and made me uneasy. "Now I _have_ to kill you."

He charged at me and I brought my blade in front of me as sparks erupted from where our blades clashed. I grunted as I backed up a step but a flap of my wings and I was making him back up.

"I'm the superior one because I don't fight for myself." I informed and pushed off of him before pointing a finger at him. "Hado ninety. Kurohitsugi."

His body was enveloped in a black box before several black spears pierced through it. I embedded my sword into the ground before resting Ichigo's weak body in my lap.

"Ichigo, don't you dare die!" I cried and pressed his head to my shoulder as I stroked his hair.

The black box shattered to reveal the lacerated body of Kane. His horns were broken at different lengths and his wing were in bloody tatters. The demons around us suddenly disappeared as the portal compressed and then exploded into a blinding white light.

"Seika Kimura." A woman said and I looked up to see a woman with short blonde hair and blood red eyes in ancient armour. Behind her were three other women; one with dark grey skin, one with spiky pink hair, and the last one had white robes and long brown hair.

"You're..." I trailed off and she knelt down in front of me as the other three walked to Kane.

"I am Atsuka Kimura. Your power is far beyond that of my own or the other Ancestors."

"That doesn't matter to me. I just want Ichigo to live."

"The boy who sacrificed his life for you. His name is Ichigo?" She asked and I nodded as I held Ichigo.

"Help me," I whimpered and looked into her red eyes. They showed no fear and no anger, just compassion and complete affection. "I need him to stay alive."

"Why do you ask me to save him when it is you who has saved him? You gave him a reason to live and a reason to die. You should be happy."

"But I don't want him to die!" I screamed. "I want him to live. I _need_ him to live."

"Then you will find a way to bring him back. We are only here to announce you as the Dark Queen of the Darksiders and to claim back Kane. We can't do anything else," Atsuka replied sadly and walked off to Kane.

I looked down at Ichigo's limp body before I wrapped my hand around the grip of his Zanpakuto and pulled it to me.

"I want you to show yourself." I demanded and allowed my spiritual energy to flow into his Zanpakuto, forcing the spirit out from the sword. Time slowed down before the scenery turned into shades of grey and a man appeared with long brown hair in the same coat as Ichigo. "Your name. Please, tell me your name."

"_Zangetsu_." He said casually.

"Tell me what to do. I can feel that you know how to save him."

"_A child as strong as you should ask the advice of your own Zanpakuto_."

"You won't exist if he dies."

"_And has he died?"_ Zangetsu asked and I froze. If Ichigo had died, I wouldn't have been able to talk to his Zanpakuto. "_I'm trying my best but his opponent had absorbed most of our power which had forced Ichigo into submission and I cannot reach him_."

"That's why you can't help?" I asked and he nodded before walking towards me. "Then all I need is to give him back his power."

"_He doesn't have long until he can't be reached altogether so act fast, child_."

The world returned to normal as I laid Ichigo on his back and got to my feet before racing over to the Ancestors and pulling Kane's sword from his hand, much to the Ancestors dismay.

"Seika, what are you doing?" Atsuka exclaimed.

"I'm giving Ichigo his powers back. I won't let him die," I growled.

"But Kane's power is in that sword as well!"

"That's why I'll take it while the sword is in contact with Ichigo and myself."

I pushed Atsuka out of my way as I marched towards Ichigo. I held Kane's sword high above my head as I stood beside Ichigo.

"Please, work." I cried and thrusted the sword into Ichigo before a black explosion erupted from the both of us. I could feel the sword dissolve through my fingers before I was forced backwards until my eyes readjusted to the light to see that the other Ancestors except Atsuka had left with Kane and Ichigo was trying to sit up. I scrambled to my feet and wiped my eyes before lunging at Ichigo and hugging him.

"I thought I'd lost you!" I cried.

"Seika? You look different," Ichigo explained and I looked up at him.

"What?"

"Your hair... it's black. And your clothes have changed."

"You were near to death and all you can comment on is how I look? I wonder how Zangetsu puts up with you! I wonder how I put up with you!" I exclaimed and stood up before looking at my new attire.

My shirt was a black midriff armoured top that barely covered my breasts and connected up to a collar around my neck that had the pendant from Takashi's necklace embedded in it, making it look like a halter neck so my large, white angel wings could stretch out freely. My gloves were white that went to my elbows and was attached to my middle finger with two silver bands around my wrists.

My skirt was a soft black piece of material around my left leg where a black scabbard was attached with a dark aqua hanging cord, leaving my right leg uncovered except for the small thin strap that went over my hip. My legs were covered with black thigh high boots that had silver armour plates from halfway up the calves to just below where the boot finished around my thigh. The heels on the boots were an inch tall and were thick so I didn't fall over on pencil thin heels.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

I wiped my eyes. "I'm crying, dumbass. I really thought you were killed because of me!" I wailed and ploughed into him again before kissing his lips.

"I believe this is yours," Atsuka said behind me and I turned around to see her holding my sword. "Your Zanpakuto, Seika."

"I... have a Zanpakuto?"

"The Darksiders is a long forgotten race of Soul Reapers who, like a Zanpakuto, had a final form called the Altered form which was the true form of the Darksider. Only the most powerful Darksiders receive a Zanpakuto but for you to summon yours so effortlessly is incredible."

"Yeah, yeah. I get all that, but why do I look like this?"

"When you gave Ichigo back his powers, your power that Kane corrupted flowed back into its original owner and clashed with your pure energy. It should have killed you but it only made you so much stronger than Kane. A perfect heir to the Darksiders throne."

"Darksiders throne?" Ichigo questioned as I helped him up before he picked up Zangetsu and leaned his weight onto it to stay up.

"The Dark Prince has been defeated in battle by another Darksider. The Darksider that had defeated him earns the new title as the Dark Prince or Queen in this matter. May I have your hand, Seika?"

I put my right hand out warily and she took it before she drew a flower onto the fleshy part of my palm under my thumb. As she drew the simple design, the lines spread out to become a more detailed flower that looked like something between a rose and a lily.

"This is the Night Rose. This tattoo can be felt by other Darksiders, Soul Reapers and Hollows and tells them to beware. It shows that you are royalty as well as someone who is a skilled and powerful fighter. Once you revert to your soul form, you will only be allowed to Alter if your heart truly desires it. Do you understand?"

"I do. Thank you," I smiled and she kissed my cheek.

"I have to leave so we can take care of Kane. He'll be placed under a deep sleeping spell for many years to come. Good bye, Seika." She smiled and began to disappear. "Ichigo. You should feel lucky for such a girl like her to want to save a Soul Reaper like you. She'll keep you safe."

I watched her disappear until Ichigo placed a warm hand on my shoulder as I returned to my soul form. I still had my daggers around my belt and my Zanpakuto scabbard was still attached to me as I sheathed it and looked at him.

"You really saved me?" He asked and I blushed.

"Are you having trouble realising that a girl saved your life?" I grinned and he shrugged.

"It entirely depended on the girl that saved me. I guess I can make an exception this time."

"Nice knowing you too, Ichigo."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I want everyone to stand back!" I ordered and Captain Ukitake waved all mobile squad members back away before I pulled out my Zanpakuto and pointed it to the sky. "Save these souls, Akuma no Pureitaimu."

My sword was enveloped in a dark purple smoke before it lengthened greatly, high above my head and took the form of a scythe. The smoke disappeared to reveal me holding a long glistening black handle. At the bottom was a silver swirl connecting to a reddish pink rose with a thick silver chain dangling from it with a silver crucifix the size of my hand hanging off it with a reddish pink stone embedded in the centre.

On the other end was another silver streak swirling up the spine to come to a large assortment of reddish pink roses with thorned vines, skulls and other skeletal parts before it branched out in a large red onyx blade that arched over my head.

I banged the bottom to the ground and a wave of black smoke enveloped all the critically wounded and dead. I felt the faint spiritual energies become stronger and the ones that had disappeared merely ignited once again before the smoke fell off the Sokyoku Hill cliff and began to repair the damage across the Soul Society that the portal had caused.

"What a truly amazing gift. And to execute a move so powerful without calling its name is incredible!" Ukitake declared and I grinned.

"Great power is expected of the Dark Queen, Ukitake. If it were not for Kane, my power would be so pure, it would be classified as corrupt. He's balanced me out and I thank him." I said calmly and the smoke dissipated before Soul Reapers began to move.

Ukitake stood beside me, his mouth open along with Ichigo's.

"I am the Dark Queen. The Harbinger of Death and a giver of life. Those who are not guilty are relieved and those who are not innocent are punished. Rest in peace, Akuma no Pureitaimu."

"You're different, Seika." Ichigo said and I looked at him after sheathing my Zanpakuto.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It depends. You seem... older. More wiser than the Seika that I remember."

I cupped his face in my hands and tilted his head up to me.

"I hate being older because we don't work on the same wavelength anymore. It sucks." I pouted and he smiled.

"There's the Seika I remember." He grinned and I hugged him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A week after Kane's attack...

Ichigo threw the squad 11 guy into the wall behind him and dusted himself off before glancing at the other squad 11 members, waiting for someone else to volunteer.

I stretched out in my new shihakusho which was a little tight since my cleavage showed with Haruka's necklace resting underneath Takashi's necklace. After my corrupted energy settled itself, it had seemed that I had grown a few years because I was taller and... larger in some areas and my hair had become as black as night.

I sipped my tea calmly and flicked my black fringe out of my face.

"Come on! Who's next?" Ichigo exclaimed and I adjusted my robes before a bald headed man walked out.

"How about me, Ichigo?" He asked and rested the wooden Zanpakuto over his shoulders.

"You, Ikkaku?"

I leaned over to Yumichika Ayasegawa as he ran a hand through his black hair. He wore an orange piece of clothing on top of his uniform that went around his neck that connected to his arm, which covered most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his shihakusho. He also had two pink feathers above his right eye and two yellow feathers on the corner of his right eye.

"So that's the third seater of squad eleven." I stated and Yumichika nodded before his cheeks turned a pale pink and I slapped him for staring at my chest.

"Hey, Seika!" Ichigo called and I looked up before my quick reflexes grabbed the wooden Zanpakuto.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I snapped and Ikkaku pointed his sword at me.

"Ichigo told me you wanted some training. Why not get it from a professional?" Ikkaku explained as I got to my feet.

"I've got to tell you something after this too, Ichigo, so I won't take long." I informed before Ikkaku lunged at me while I wasn't looking but I managed to fend him off with my sword using one hand. "You know, it's rude to attack someone when they're not ready."

I pushed him off me and did my own swift attack, spinning away and whacking the back of his knee before he came down but quickly got back to his feet as my sword embedded itself into the ground and I used it to kick Ikkaku back before pulling it out and getting my next attack blocked again.

"You're swift with your movements and your attacks are fierce. They could be called graceful if I do say so myself!" Ikkaku grunted and threw me back. I flipped backwards and grabbed Ikkaku's sword between my feet in a handstand and twisted, throwing the sword in one direction and Ikkaku in the other before I got to my feet, grabbed the wooden sword beside me and pushed Ikkaku back down with my foot, casually placing the tip of the wooden blade to his throat.

"I like using my body for more... creative attacks. You don't mind, do you, Ikkaku?" I asked sweetly and helped him to his feet.

"Quite a style. Although, you could be taught to use your sword in more effective means."

"I'll have plenty of time to practice," I smiled and it disappeared when I looked at Ichigo. "A word in private, Ichigo."

"Uh, sure," Ichigo replied.

I stood at the very edge of Sokyoku Hill and spread my arms so I felt like I was flying. Ichigo placed his hands on my hips and moved me back a few steps.

"You wanted to tell me something before you fell to your death?" Ichigo asked and I spun around to face him, wrapping my hands behind his neck.

"Don't be silly! I would've dragged you down with me," I said quickly and we laughed.

"Was there something you wanted to say?"

"I-I won't be going back with you, Ichigo."

"What? What are you saying?!" Ichigo exclaimed and his grip tightened around my hips, bringing me closer.

"When I opened the portal, my soul chain broke. I can't return to the World of the Living and return to my normal life. I have to be in my soul form and it would get kinda lonely if only a handful of people could see me. So I'm staying here."

"But–"

"I don't know how long it'll take, Ichigo. But next time we see each other, I hope to be a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad, I promise you that."

"You? A Captain?" Ichigo laughed and I punched his shoulder.

"I don't care how long it takes, Ichigo. I will become a Captain since I'm strong enough for it. It only comes down to how strong I feel about this decision." I explained and cupped his face in my hands as Ukitake and a few Soul Reapers appeared. "Tell my family that I love them."

I unclipped Haruka's necklace and placed it in Ichigo's hands before the Senkaimon was opened.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. She'll be perfectly safe here." Ukitake explained and Ichigo's hand tightened around the necklace.

"Right. See you some other time then, Seika." Ichigo replied and I smiled before watching him disappear through the Senkaimon.

"Some other time then... Ichigo." I said quietly.


End file.
